Segunda parte ¿podrá ser el destino cambiado?
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Leo se ha ido ¿Pero será el único? Que tanto podrá soportar Rapha la perdida de cada uno de sus hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, comienzo esta segunda parte con los reviews de la primera.

**Reki-zen**: Leo si era virgen cuando fue violado por shredder el nunca preño a la tortuga jajaja, solo estaba poniendo en su diario lo que pasaría.

Dioses del Olimpo me acabo de encontrar un dibujo de Donnie haciendo Strep tease con su bo jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2da Parte de ¿podrá el destino ser cambiado?**

Pasaron 6 meses y las tortugas y sus amigos ya se veían más contentos, incluso se seguían riendo con lo que Leo había puesto en su diario.

Y ese día donnie estaba arreglando una máquina cuando Mike se le acercó.

-Oye Donnie –le dijo.

-Dime –seguía revisando la máquina.

-Quería preguntarte algo, pero siempre estás pendiente d ela máquinas y si el preguntóa rapha, él me dará una patada por el trasero.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres saber? No eres adoptado mike, si eres nuestro hermano y Jonathan ya nos lo dijo.

-No es eso –dijo la tortuga de anaranjado con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –lo vio nervioso. –Mike, puedes preguntyarme lo que sea y te diré que para mi si hay alguien más que las máquinas.

-Abril ¿no? –ante eso Donnie rió de buena gana –Es inteligente lo sé, pero no me agrada como novia, en cambio hay otra personita que me gusta y la cual quisiera me diera una oportunidad.

-Pues bueno. Siempre he querido saber que se siente besar a alguien o ser besado y tener relaciones con esa persona si es que en verdad te ama –ante lo que dijo su hermano menor Donnie le sonrió con calidez (el era el que más se parecía a Leo, pero noe ra idéntico a él)

-Bien, te voy a responder –se acercó a él y sin decirle agua va, lo beso, lenta y suavemente Y Mike se quedó estático –Bien ahora sabes quein es la persona que me gusta más que las máquinas –le dijo con una sonrisa y lo vio fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes.

-Wauw- dijo Mike y se tocó los labios –Tú también me gustas mucho Donnie –le dijo y lo hizo sonreir de nuevo.

-¿Quieres salir de paseo? –le preguntó de repente.

-¿Es una cita? –Mike le preguntó sonrojado.

-Pues como ya eres mi pareja –Mike se sonrojó más .Podría decirse que sí.

-¿A dónde iríamos?

-primero a dejarle unas flores a Leo, porque hoy cumple 6 meses de haber muerto y luego al Zoo como él quería que fuéramos.

-Bien –dijo Mike y donnie acomodó sus cosas.

Luego ambos cuando iban a salir se toparon con su amestro.

-Sensei, vamos a salir, iremos primero a visitar a Leo y luego al zoo –dijo Donnie.

-Bien cuídense, raphael y yo los alcanzaremos a las 2 de la tarde en la cafetería del Zoológico.

-De acuerdo –ambos salieron y subieron al acorazado.

Al llegar al panteón compraron algunas flores y las llevaron dentro.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba la lápida donde su hermano estaba enterrado.

Ver aquella placa de marmol con el ángel de pie, aun les causaba mucha tristeza y más aún leer el nombre de su hermano ahí.

-Ya hyan pasado 6 meses pero creo que aún necesitamos un poco más de tiempo –Mike se limipió las lágrimas y puso las flores sobre la lápida-. Aunque creo hermanito que no te gusta vernos tristes por que te fuiste.

-En eso tienes razón –Donnie se mordió los labios, mientars las lágrimas le recoorían las mejillas.

-¿Podemos rezar un poquito? –le preguntó Mike –para que nos dé fuerzas.

-Sí así lo quieres, ambos juntaron sus manos y cerraron los ojos para comenzar a orar.

Oraron cerca de 5 minutos y cuando terminaron, Donnie se limpió als lágrimas y le palpó el hombro a Mike.

-Vamos –le dijo y Mike asintió y ambos salieon del panteón.

-Donnie le tomó la mano para que se sintiera un poquito mejor y viera que lo apoyaba.

.De nuevo subieron al acorazado.

-¿Quieres un jugo? –Donatello paró en una fuente de sodas.

-Claro –los dos bajaron.

-¡Mami, las tortuguitas! –oyeron de repente y en la acera de enfrente vieron a Kathy, quien ya tenía cabellito y amarrado en dos colitas y tenía puesto un vestidito blanco con flores rosas.

Don y Mike les dijeron hola con la mano.

Madre e hija se atravesaron para saludarlos.

-Buenos días –les dijo la mujer.

-Buenos –respondieron ambos.

-¿Andan de paseó? –les preguntó la madre de la niña.

-Sí, hace un rato fuimos al panteón a ver a Leo y ahora vamos a tomar un jugo –dijo Mike.

-A mi me compan lopa –dijo la nena.

-Que bien –le sonrió la tortuga de ananjado.

-¿Y su oto manito? –les preguntó la niña.

-¿Raph? Está arreglando unos coches en un taller, al rato lo vemos –dijo Donnie.

-Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos, aun tenemos cosas que comprar –ambas mujeres se fueron y ellos entraron a la fuente de sodas donde pidieron 2 jugos fríos de naranja para llevar.

Se subieron de nuevo a su vehículo y Donnie la condució esta vez a una especie de bosque donde la gente solía ir de picnic, sólo que se alejo mucho de la civilización para que nadie los molestara.

-Aquí tendremos un poco de privacidad, despues de todo el Zoo abré hasta las 11 y apenas son las 9:30.

-Tienes razón –Mike le tomó un poco a su jugo.

-Vamos a tras –se brincaron los sillones de adelante el de atrás lo volvieron cama y se acostaron en el.

-Parece ser que va a ser un bello día –Mike se asomó por la ventana.

-En eso tienes razón –Donnie también se asomó.

-Me pregunto que andarán haciendo casey y los demás todos se fueron de viaje y lso de la justice force siguen deteniendo el crimen, aun más que nosotros.

-Y hubiera sido huida en masa si todos hubiesen ido al mismo lugar –dij Mike con una sonrisa.

Max y los generales se fueron a Brasil.

Abril y Casey a Asia para comprar cosas para la tienda de ella.

Jonathan Y Johanna se fueron a Canadá a visitar a los padres de ella

Y no volverían en 15 días más.

Mike siguió tomándole a su jugo y donnie había dejado el suyo sobre el portavasos.

-¿Ya te lo acabaste? –Donnie se giró a ver a Mike al oír como el popote se absorvía al aparecer lo último del jugo.

-Creo volteó el vaso de cabeza y unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre su plastrón .Rayos –dijo y estuvo a punto de retirarselas con las yemas de los dedos cuando de pronto…

Donnie se giró de nuevo hacia él y se sentó y sin decirle nada, lo tomó por el brazo por la meñeca y se lo pego en el sillón sobre su cabeza e inesperadamente con la lengua le comenzó a recorrer el platrón donde justamente el jugo había caido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Reki-zen:** Donde vez el dibujod e donnie es un video de youtube te daré el enlace: .com/watch?v=p2VdlH5TtD8

Y al rato será RxD jajajaja

**Zahara**: Si, me reí cuando escribi el diario de Leo por vez primera jeje.

**Crazykim**: en este capítulo verás a mike jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donnie ¿qué haces? –le dijo con la voz aguda y entrecortada.

-Shhh –le dijo y lo besó tengas mieedo –le susurró y de nuevo lo besó.

Luego la lengua de la tortuga de morado fue descendiendo por la barbilla de la otra tortuga, su cuello… hasta llegar al plexo solar.

Luego una de las manos de Donatello le comenzó a acariciar las ingles y el caparazón de la entrepierna.

-Donnie…Donnie, no hagas eso… por favor

-¿No te gusta? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No…no es eso… Es que me siento muy caliente y CON… es… escalofríos y me…me gusta.

Ante tales palabras Donatello sonrió y flexionándole un poco las piernas, se las separó con cuidado, para no lastimarlo y comenzó a saborear el caparazón que le cubría las partes nobles.

Al sentir la lengua húmeda sde su ehrmano recorriendo aquella zona, Mike se arqueó y lanzó un gemido de placer.

-Dijiste que te gustaría saber que se sentía y te estoy complaciendo y parte siempre he querido hacértelo –continuó lamiendo su entrepierna hasta que ésta cediera.

-Ento9nces no hay problema…Yo…Yo también quería…Hacerlo contigo.

-Pues por lo visto no hay de que preocuparse –Donnie se separó un poco de él y observó que la concha de la entrepierna porfin se estaba abriendo.

Luego con la yema de los dedos le acarició suavemente su intimidad y vio una gotas de pre eyaculación, las cuales tomó con los dedos y luego se los observó y finalmente se los metió a la boca para saborearlos.

-Es muy dulce –le dijo a Mike y éste se sonrojó.

Luego la tortuga de antifaz anaranjado no pudo evitar un gemido más audible, cuando su hermano se introdujo su intimidad en la boca.

Pero pronto ambos hacían un 69, hasta que estallaron dentro de la boca del otro.

Para terminar, Donnie puso a Mike de 4 patas y comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco.

-Mike gemía por el dolor y el placer, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando donnie entró por completo en él.

Una pequeña cantidad de sangre salió de la tortuga de anaranjado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque dentro de si se dijo que Leo había sufrido mucho más por dos razones, había sido violado por shredder y por los otros. y él quizás en esos momentos no estaba preparado para eso. Y gracias a esos malditos ahora su hermano mayor ya no estaba con él.

Donnie le besó el hombro y se esperó a que se sintiera bien y cuando supo que podía continuar, poco a poco comenzóa amoverse dentro de él y luego fue aunmentando el ritmo y pronto el acorazado se lleno de gritos y gemidos de placer (por suerte nadie estaba cerca para escucharlos).

-Donnie, Donnie –gemía Mike.

-Te amo Mike –le dijo al oido y se lo mordió suavemente

-Yo también –le susurró –Y la velocidad aumento de nuevo –Hazlo más rápido Donnie –le pidió

Incluso llegarona cambiar de posiciones y cuando el momento llegó lso dos se unieron en un grito, obteniendo el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rapha, en el taller en el que trabajaba se había sentado a descanzar y abrió el diario de Leo que siempre traía consigo.

-_"He arrancado una página, ya que sin darme cuenta y mientras que pensaba que anotaría para este día, anote por todas la hoja el nombre de "Raph". Diablos, ya no puedo negarlo, no creoq ue me guste, es definitivo, me gusta, sólo espero que nunca se entere. Me mataría; él me odia y eso que yo estaba a punto de invitarlo a este viaje, pero se que me hubiera dado una patada en el caparazón…_

_Caray, la vida rd complicada ¿Cómo estarán todos por allá? Ojalá tuviera internet aquí, chatearía con Donnie o Mike me contaría algún chiste"._

Raph, al terminar de leer. besó suavemente las páginas del diario.

-"Bueno Leo, te enteraste a tiempo que tu también me gustabas" –lo guardó de nuevo en su mochila.

-Rapha –un chico se le acercó -. tienes una lalmada, de tu sensei.

-Gracias –le dijo y tomó el teléfono –Diga –Se comunicó con su maestro por 10 minutos –Entiendo a las 2 estaré allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el zoo Mike se divertía de lo lindo y corría de jaula en jaula y alimentaba a los animales.

Incluso Donnie le había comprado un globo.

Luego se fueron a verr el espectáculo de las aves.

A las 2 pm se fuerona la cafetería y vieron ahí a Raph.

-Hola –lo saludaron y él les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se snetaron en la mesa.

EL maestro Splinter llegó 5 minutos después

Pidieron para comer unas empanadas y refresco.

-Leo tenía razón, el lugar me gusta –Y creo que Donnie si se ha distraido.

-Eso e sbueno –dijo el sensei.

-¿No quieren comer algo más? yo invito –dijo Rapha.

-¡Un helado! –dijo Mike.

-Pues adelante, pídelo –Raph vio a su hermano irse al mostrador y pedir su helado.

-Buenas tardes –oyeron y giraron la cabeza y vieron a Usagui Yojimbo y al daimo.

-Daimo –dijo el maestro splinter y sus tres tortugas le hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Ya comieron algo? –les preguntó Raphael.

-Sí, mucha gracias –dijo Usagui.

-Bien –dijo Rapha y fue a pagar la cuenta.

-¿Vinieron de visita al Zoo? –pregunto el deimo amablemente.

-Sí –respondió el maestro Splinter.

-Te veo muy bien, querido amigo –hablód e nuevo el acompañante de Usagui.

-Pues ultimamente no hemos estado tan alegres que digamos. –llegaron hasta el estanque de las tortugas.

-¡Cielos esa tortuga está muy grande! –Mike señaló auna tortuga que estaba sobre una piedra -¿Qué sexo será? –dijo de repente.

-¿qué importa? a menso que sea mujer y quieras cortejarla y luego preñarla –ante loq ue dijo raphael las tres tortugas se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a reirse.

-¿Qué les ocurre? –les preguntó su maestro.

-Nada sensei, nos acordamos de lo de Leo. cuando le pidieron preñar a una tortuga.

-Aunque claro que no lo hizo –dijo Donatello.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Leo? –Usagui vio a todos lados -¿nos alcanzará después?

-Ante la pregnta del conejo, las tres tortugas se pusieron serias y donnie se apoyó en el barandal del estanque de las tortugas.

-Leonardo murió hace 6 meses –dijo sin mas la tortuga de morado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazykim:** pues hay que hacerse a la idea y más aun que otra tortuguita ya se va a ir jejeje.

**Juanis:** para mi que casi le dará un infarto. Leo era su mejor amigo.

**Reki-Zen:** por que si (es broma jeje) que bueno que te guste lo de la pareja DxM

**Zahara88**: Aquí la continuó jajajaja.

(Vean estos videos .com/watch?v=y6k2p_VZ6TQ&feature=rec-HM-r2, .?type=inventory, .com/watch?v=vUkqaMcQeyM&feature=related, .com/watch?v=ihn1ooT79MA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Pe3S7fbt9rg&NR=1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante tal revelación el Daimo se volteó sorprendido a ver a Splinter y Usagui sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

-No puede ser –dijo el conejo a medía voz.

-Siento que te tengas que enterar así, Usagui –dijo donnie y vio que al conejo dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

-¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? No puerdo creerlo, Leonardo.

-Fue algo feo, pero hemos defendido su honor ¿qué no? -Mike volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

-¿Pero por que no me avisaron? Hubiera venido a su funeral.

-No sabíamos como localizarlos –aclaro Raphael –Y sobre de que defendimos su honor, eso fue mucho manos a lo que realmente Leo se merecía.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, pero díganme que ocurrió –Les relataron la historia de principio a fin –maldito Shredder, si tú no lo hubieses matado raophael, lo hubiera hecho y yo y no hubiera tenido misericordía de él y de los otros tampoco. Lo que ha hecho es imperdonable.

-Debiste haber sufrido mucho por la pérdida de tu hijo. Leonardo era un muchacho admirable –El daimo se acercó a un más a Splinter –Mi más sentido pésame.

-Sufrimos demasiado, gracias por el pésame –respondió el maestro.

-Pero estoy seguro que los dioses del infierno han de estar haciendo sufrir a aquellos desgraciados que dañaron a tu hijo.

-Así lo espero –respondió Rapha.

Siguieron recorriendo las jaulas d elso snimales y cuando Mike fue a limentar al elefante, Donnie le habló a Raph.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Raph se recargó de spaldas en la jaula del panda (esta cerca de la del elefante)

-Esta mañana le he dicho a Mike que me gusta y he hecho el amor con él –le confesó.

-¿Y? –le preguntó.

-Fantástico en verdad y Mike me gusta enserio, es quien aliviana mis momentos y creo que el de ustedes también, aparte me ha hecho sentirme feliz en estos momentos que más necesitamos serlo –Donnie veía al panda.

-Vaya, pero si algo malo le pasa a Mike por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré –lo amenazó con el puño.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió.

--¿Raphael! –su amestro le llamóal ver que amenazaba a su hermano con el puño.

-No es nada malo, sensei –dijo Donatello –sólo me da algunos consejos.

A las 4 PM cerraron el Zoo ye llos ellevaron al daimo y usagui al panteón para que vieran donde habían enterrado a Leo.

Ante aquella tumba de mármol blanco. Usagui Yojimbo cayó de rodillas y sus brazos temblaban al apoyarlos sobre la lápido, incluso de nuevo comenzó a llorar y el daimo dijo un aoración.

finalmente el conejo sacó una de sus espadas de su cinto y la enterro de pie a un lado de la tumba, como un tributo a su amigo fallecido.

Cuando se iban alejando de la tumba, Mike giró la cabeza para verla una vez más.

Y de repente lo vió, sentado sobre esta y él se giró a verlo y le sonrió, luego le tendió la mano como si quisiera que su hermano menor le diera la suya. Eso extrañó a Mike, por no dijo nada a los demás y cuando de nuevo volteó hacia la tumba. Leonardo ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Donatello.

-Nada –le dijo él.

Llegaron a la casa y hospedaron por esa noche al Daimo y a Usagui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 6 días más (el Daimo y Usagui ya habían regresado a sus mundos) y Mike ya no se acordaba que su hermano se le había aparecido en el panteón y que esa aparición era más de lo que parecía:

Aquella noche (después de que Donnie enterara a su maestro de que eran pareja y la vieja rata sonrió). Estaba dormido en su cama y de repente volvió a ver a su hermano.

-Pronto estaremos juntos MIke –le dijo y le sonrió.

Mike se despertó sobresaltado y pronto le dieron ganas de volver el estómago y a su costado derecho sentía mucha comezón; se rascó un poco, pero le ardió y quizás lo peor de todo fue que sintió esa parte como aguada y pekluda al mismo tiempo, como salitre (creeanme que escribir esto y leerlo aun me causa escalofríos)

-¿Qué es esto? –se fue al baño de su habitación, pero no puedo avanzar más allá del lavabo, donde comenzó a revolver el estómago –Rayos –murmuró y lo limpió. –Si mi maestro lo ve, se molestará.

Luego volvió a rascarse, su costado ardía y picaba horrible y al girase al espejo, para ver que tenía, ahiogó un grito, su costado estab peludo, aguado y lleno de costra aparte del pelaje que sentía y tenía sangre -¿Qué es esto? –pensó asustado y angustiado. Era como si se estuviera pudriendo.

SE sento sobre la tapa del inhodoro. Estaba muy pálido, intentando saber que le había pasado. la respuesta era fácil, una de las ratitas del rey rata lo había mordido, cuando defendieron por defender el honor de Leo y lo había olvidado ahsta ese día.

La tortuga de anaranjado dio un suspiro y se puso de pie. El dolor aumentó y sintiéndose mareado, se desplomó sobre el suelo del baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 9 Am donnie subió a buscarlo.

-¿Mike? porque no has bajado ha desayunar, hay hot cakes –lo buscó por el cuarto -¿Dónde estás? –vio la luz del baño `prendida -¿estás aquí? –la abrió -¡Mikey! –dijo al verlo inconsciente y se hincó a su lado -¿Qué te ocurrió? –lo revisó –Dios mío ¿Qué es esto? –vio la putrefacción que estaba sufriendo su hermano.

Ésta había crecido más esa noche.

Donnie levantóa a hermano con cuidado y lo ayudaba a llegar a la cama.

Mike se quejó y su hermano lo acostó, y le tocó al frente, al parecer tenía fiebre.

-Tranquilo Mike, te tomaré la temperatura –lo cubrió con las cobijas y saliód e la habitación en busca del termómetro.

Cuando volvió a lado de su hermano le puso el termómetro suavemente en la boca y se puso a esperar a que pudiera retirárselo.

Después de un minutos se lo sacó de su boca y su hermano no dejaba de quejarse, le dolía todo.

-41º -leyó en él. –No puede ser. No Mike, por favor tú no –dijo con susurro angustioso, presentía que eso no podría terminar bien.

-Me duele… y tengo comezón –se quizó rasxard e nuevo, pero Donnie, tomandole al mano con fuerza y con cariño se lo impidió, para que no se lastimara más.

-Podrías dañarte más –le dijo y le acarició la cabeza.

Mike se quejó, verdaderamente se sentía muy mal ¿acaso era sí como se sentía la muerte cuando te comenzaba a llegar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Zahara88:** Bueno no sabemos que pasaría si una rata muerde a una tortuga jajaja, y sobre Mike pues, es la misma historia que con Leo, sorry.

**Juanis:** Si es horrible y lo peor es que le tocó a Mike.

**Reki-zen:** Pues Mike sigue siendo inocente a pesar de todo jaja. todos ahora contra el rey rata iremos a patear su cadaver…

Vi un art de Leo haciendo ballet jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El maestro Splinter había salido ha ahcer el mandado y se había llevado a Rapha, (quien descansaba aquel día del trabajo) a que lo ayudara con las compras.

y ambos volvieron hacia las 12 de la tarde.

Donatello los escuchó entrar y se asomó desde el segundo pìso.

-¡Sensei, suba rápido por favor, no sé que es lo que tiene Mike, está mal! –dijo y como se oía muy angustiado, su maestro y Rapha subieron hasta la habitación del menor.

Cuando entraron lo vieron realmente muy mal

-Miguel Ángel hijo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –su padre se sentó a un lado de él y lo tocó –tine temperatura.

-Sí, y eso no es lo grave –lo destapó un poco y les mostro la putrefacción que sufría su hermano.

Splinter se horrorizó al verla y Rapha retrocedió incrédulo hasta darse en el caparazón contra el armario, era desagradable, asquerosa y mounstrosa.

-Le hablaré al médico –Splinter estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando Mike abrió débilmente los ojos, y se giró a verlos.

-Leo –dijo de repente y sonrió.

-¿Leo? –preguntó Rapha.

-Sí, ahí está…sentado –les dijo y señaló la silla que ante los ojos de los demás estaba vacia.

-Ahí no hay nadie Mike –le dijo Rapha.

-Sí…ahí esta Leo y me sonríe como siempre lo hacia, de la manera dulce y tierna –volvió a decir y de nuevo quedó inconsciente, el maestro Splinter dio un suspiro y salió para hablar con el médico.

-Donnie, vamos afuera, hay que dejarlo dormir –Rapha se llevó a Donnie a su laboratorio.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos Rapha abrazó a su hermano y él gritó por la frustración. No había nada que descifrar Mike se iba a morir

-¿Porqué le habrá pasado esto? –le rpeguntó a su hermano de repente.

-No lo sé –dijo Raphael.

-No quiero que se muera, Mike no puede morir –se abrazó más a Rapha.

Charly llegó 20 minutos después y subió para checar a Mike y no pudo evitar una exclamasión de horror al ver el caparazón del muchacho.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso te heriste con algo y no te curaste a tiempo?

La fiebre le había subido a 43º y el médico lo revisaba.

-No lo sé –su boca ahora escurría pus y sangre-. Apenas recordé…que durante la batalla –tosió y sacó un poco de sangre y larvas-donde defendimos el honor de Leo..una de las ratas del rey rata me mordió.

-¡Cómo que te mordió! –gritó Donatello fuera de si y juro que si el rey rata viviera aun le arrancaba la quijada y a sus ratitas también y si no los dientes uno a uno.

-Si…no lo recordaba –confesó y se quejó.

Charly dio un suspuiro, esa mordida lo había infectado y ahora le estaba hasta pudriendo el caparazón y las larvas se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Los de la justice Force llegaron en ese momento para ver a Mike y darle ánimos, aunque Silver Sentry se veía muy triste.

Ánimo Turtle Titan, no te dejes caer –le dijo y Mike le sonrió débilmente a toda respuesta.

-Si tan sólo nos lo hubieras dicho a tiempo –dijo el doctor.

-¿Se salvará? –preguntó Rapha esperanzado.

-No –dijo el médico sin mas y ladeando un poco a Mike les mostró alos demás su caparazón: Éste ya estaba lleno de larvas y carcomido, lleno de agujeros. Donnie dio un grito al verlo –No le doy más de 24 horas, lo siento mucho.

Ante esas palabras los ojos de Mike se llenaron de lágrimas. Se estaba ,uriendo y él no quería.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada hijo? –el maestro Splinter estaba muy trsite y le acarició la cabeza.

-Porque.. no lo recordaba –dijo y se mordío com fuerza los labios haciéndoselos sangrar. –Do…nnie.

Donatello se acercó a él, se hincó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

-No te preocupes Mikey, estaré contigo hasta que todo acabe –le dijo.

-Perdóname Donnie –le dijo y Donatello le limpió las lágrimas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Raphael se recargó en la cómoda de la habitación y el maestro Splinter se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama.

Talvez Abril y sus otros amigos no estuvieran con el, pero nos e sentía sólo, tenia a la justice force y a su familia asu lado, no moriría solo.

Abrazó a su "Leo" de peluche.

Las horas pasaron y él empeoraba, incluso el cuerpo se le llenó de costras y hongos y las carcomidas del caparazón ya se le veían externamente.

-Rapha y Donnie mataron a todas las larvas que lograban salirse de él.

-Mike se puso boca arriba y dio un suspiro.

-Al… menos leo…ya no va a estar solo –sonrió.

-No pienses en ello Mike, nos quedan aun algunas horas juntos –Donnie lo cubrió con la cobija.

-Me duele –le dijo.

-Lo sabemos hijo mío –su mestro se carcó a él y le habló con un gesto paternal. Descansa mi pequeña tortuguita.

Los otros bajaron a comer un poco y al terminar el primero en subir a la habitación de la tortuga de naranja (aunque como a Leo le habían quitado todo para curarlo), fue Donatello.

Le puso el paño húmedo sobre la frente y Charly llegó nuevamente a las 7 pm para checarlo.

-He pedido permiso en el hospital para estar aquí –les informó.

-Gracias dijo el maestro Splinter.

Mike temblaba mucho y se le veía que había perdido mucha sangre. Y ahora sabía como se había sentido Leo al estarse muriendo..

Su maestro le qutó al llegar las larvas que le salían por la boca, matándolas con una servilleta.

A las 9 pm, la puerta d ela guarida se abrió y Max subió de golpe s la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

-¡Sr Winters! –dijo Donnie al verlo.

-¿Cómo sigue? –ijo casi sofocado y lso generales venían detrás de él.

-Yo le avicé y dijo que vendría –explicó Charly y Max se acercó a la cama.

-No puede ser cierto –dijo al ver a Mike.

-¿Sr…Winters? –dijo al verlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Reki –zen:** lo que pasa es que con lo que sucedia con Leo, Mike olvidó esa herida y nadie más lo notó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No hables. todo está bien –el magnate le acarició la mejilla.

-Me estoy muriendo –dijo de repente.

-Aun no, te faltan como 15 horas más –le dijo Raphael.

-Quisiera que fueran más, me duele todo –confesó.

-Pronto terminará, no te preocupes –le dijo el doctor.

-El único consuelo que tengo…es que yo…sí me daré cuenta…cuando me muera –Charly negó con la cabeza y lo sedó para que pudiera dormir.

Winters se acercó a Donatello y le apretó los hombros cariñosamente, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Gracias por venir –le dijo.

-Aunque estuviera con el dueño del mundo hubiera venido –se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. –No teines por que hacerte el fuerte abte esta situación, llora si quieres, después de todo aun no eres un adulto –Winters abrazó a un más a Donnie y éste comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento.

Rapha al verlo tragó un poc de saliva, Donatello no era una máquina sin sentimientos como muchos creían. Su maestro lo observó en silencio al igual que los generales y la justice force.

Mike se movió un poco en la cama y siguió durmiendo, pero aun se quejaba del dolor y deliraba por la fiebre.

Donatello lo vio y separándose de Max, se limpió als lágriams y cubrió más a su hermano con la cobija.

-¿Y si lo fumigamos? –dijo de repente el general mono y todo lo vieron extraño -. este líquido no el hara daño, es inofensivo, y sólo matará a las larvas que tiene dentro.

-Puede –entre rapha y el general Águila bajaron al laboratoriod e Donatello por la bomba de fumigación y revisaron que estuviera libre de otros químicos y al llevarlo a la habitación, vaciaron la botellita que el general mono traía consigo e intyroduciendo un tubo en una de las carcomidas del caparazón de Mike comenzaron a fumigarlo.

Cientos de larvas comenzaron a huir despavoridas al verse amenazadas de muierte y lso otros comenzarona pisar als que caían en el suelo. éstas tronaban como cucarachas y las que murieron dentro del caparazón carcomido de la tortuga, Winters las sacó con cuidado, pero eso no garantizaba que Mike fuera a vivir (y no todas las larvas habían muerto).

Las horas siguieron corriendo y pasaron la noche en vela y Mike empeoraba y las pocas larvas que quedaron con vida dentro de él volvierona multiplicarse y siguieron con su banquete.

Aquella noche los otros no pudieron cenar y casi ni desayunar al día siguiente y sobre todo por que la hora del adiós de acercaba.

Ahora todos se encontraban con él en la habitación nuevamente y sabíanq eu la hora del adiós ay estaba encima.

-Tengo miedo –susurró Mike de repente.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo –dijo Rapha y el tocó el hombro.

-¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo! –comenzó a gritar y a llorar.

-¡Mike! –Donnie se acercó a él y lo vio que casi ya no podía ni respirar.

-¿Po… podrías abrazarme? –le preguntó y Donatello lo abrazó, Mike se quedó veindo hacia al frente –Leo –dijo.

-Tranquilo Mike –Donnie lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Es Leo –volvió a decir sin mas –Me dice…que ya me tengo…que ir con él.

Ante eso se vieron los unos a los otros.

-Es sólo una alusinación –dijo raphael.

-No, no lo es –ante las palabras de Mike, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

-Mike –oyó la voz de Leonardo y lo vieron ante ellos como un espíritu- .Es hora de irse –le dio la mano y mike le tendío la suya y ambos se agarraron de la palmas, leo sonrió y al momento en que desapareció.

Todo se comenzó a volver oscuro alrededor de Mike y dando el un suspiro dijo:

-Donnie, te amo –y sin más cayó inerte entre sus brazos.

-¿Mike? –Donnie lo llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta. -¡Mikey por favor reacciona! –lo sacudió levemente, pero era inútil, su hemano ya estaba muerto.

Sin poder más Donatello lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Donnie, suéltalo, ya todo terminó –Winters intentaba separarlo, pero no podía.

-Quiero estar un poco más con él –dijo la tortuga de morado.

-Le hablaré a la forense –Charly salió de la habitación mientras anotaba la fecha y hora de muerte de la segunda tortuga.

Silver Sentry también estaba muy afectado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winters de nuevo se encargó del funeral, el cual fue muy sensillo.

El maestro splinter se veía sumaente triste, pues en menos de un año había perdido a dos de sus tortuguitas.

Donnie lloraba abrazado al féretro Y Rapha intentaba consolarlo, pero él también estaba muy afectado.

Los padres de Kathy fueron avisados al igual que el daimo y Usagui, fuerona dar el pésame y a dejar flores.

-¿Por qué mis tortuguitas, por qué? –no se explicaba el maestro Splinter.

a Mike lo enterraron luego, a un lado de su hermano.

-Al menos ya se hacen compañía –dijo el General Jaguar, cuando el segundo féretro fue cubierto totalmente.

Donatello cayó de rodillas ante la tumba, se veía realmente muy mal.

-Donatello, hay que ser fuertes hijo mío –su sensei le tocó los hombros.

-No puedo maestro, ya perdí a dos de mis hermanos, quizás le hubiésemos dejado tener a Mike su tortuga de mascota.

-Tal vez –dijo el sensei , vamos afuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvieron a casa Rapha preparó un Té para Donatello, y el maestro Splinter ponía una segunda fotografía en el altar de Leo y oraba un poco ante él.

…-Por favor, cuida leonardo de tu hermano y ambos juntos cuiden de Donatello y Raphael –se le oyó murmurar –También les pedimso fuerzas para estos momentos tan difíciles y Miguel Ángel, portate bien en el otro mundo.

Donnie estaba acostado en su cama, mientras los generales ecombraban en cuarto de Mikey y guardaban sus pertenecias en unas cajas para repartirlas después.

Sacaron las cajas de la habitación y sal llevaron a la sala y luego volvieron apra fumigar el cuarto y matar a todas las larvas que habían quedado vivas ahí.

El sensei guardó los nunchakos en una vitrina a un lado de las Katanas de Leonardo.

El movil de Leo y compu se los quedó Rapha y el movil y compu de Mike –Donnie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Reki-zen:** Y aun falta Donnie jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donnie seguía llorando en su habitación, cuando Rapha entró con el Té y la tortuguita de peluche.

-Aquí tienes un Té y creo que te gustaría conservar a la tortuga –la puso sobre una silla.

-Más que a la tortuga necesito a Mikey, quisiera sentirlo de nuevo –confesó.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando Leo murió –se sentó a un lado de él en la cama y lo vio tomar el té poco a poco.

-Si tan sólo me hubiera fijado que Mike estuviera herido…Todo es mi cukpa, tanto la muerte de Leo como al de Mike: La primera porque no leí el libro que lo podría salvar a tiempo y lo tenía en la narizota y la segunda fue por que no me percaté si habíamos salido heridos de esa batalla o no.

-Donnie, tú no tienes la culpa de nada –en ese momento al puerta se abrió y entró la generala serpiente.

-Encontramos muchos dulces en la recámara de Miguel Ángel –les dijo y atrás de ella los generales se comían algunos y parecía ser la primera vez que probaban un dulce.

Ambas tortugas no dijeron nada al verlos, sería una tontería pelear por eso (aunque de ante mano sabían que Mike si hubiera hecho berrinche al ver que otros se comían sus golosinas a excepción de Leo).

-Sí, si Leo fue fruterito en su vida pasada, Mike fue dulcerito –dijo Rapha.

Los generales terminaron de escombrar yd e fumigar la habitación y luego el maestro Splinter la cerró con la misma mecánica que la habitación de su hijo mayor.

Finalmente cenaron pan con Leche. Donnie casi no pudo probar alimento.

Ya la hora de dormir rapha también observóq eu el único hermano que el quedaba tampoco podía consiliar el sueño y dio un suspiro.

-Haber Donnie, haste a un lado. Está muy mal, así que creo que dormir con un poco de compañía te hará bien.

Donatello se movió un poco y dejo que Raphael se acostara a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y lso otros porfin volvían a NY Y ni e l sensei y mucho menos sus hijos sabían como decirles a los demás que Mike también había entregado cuentas finales.

Así que de eso se encargarían Max y los generales.

Abril, Casey, Johanna y Jonathan llegaron hasta la mansión del magnate sin saber que noticia les esperaba.

Cuando los 4 estuvieron en la sala, el general Águila y Mono bajaron las cajas que contenían las cosas de Mike.

-Bien –el general mono sacó al consola de video juegos y se la entregó a Casey (las figuras de accion y comics se los quedaron los de la Justice Force como tributo a su amigo caido).

-Esto es de Mikey ¿acaso se compró otra consola? –les preguntó.

-No –dijo la generala serpiente.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Se los diremos de una manera que no se escuche tan cruel. sintió lastima de que Leonardo estuviera solito en el otro mundo, que ya se fue ha hacerle compañía.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Abril estupefacta se giró a verlos.

-¿Mike está muerto? No puede ser posible si ese era de Hule –dijo Casey.

-Lamentablemente así es –dijo Winters-, murió hace 9 días.

-¿Pero por qué? –dijo Johanna –debieron habernos avisado.

-Se le pudrióe l caparazón y unas larvas se lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Fue bueno que ustedes no lo vieran –dijo el general Jaguar.

-Vamos a ver al maestro y a los otros dos –Abril se limpió las lágrimas y todos subieron a la suburban de Max.

Llegaron hasta la guarida de las tortugas y llamarona la puerta.

El que les abrió fue Rapha.

-Pasen –les dijo al verlos y Abril lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada desde el principio? –le rpeguntó al mujer.

-Ustedes estaban en sus asuntos y no queríamos arruinárselos –le dijo.

-Tonto, Mike era más importante que lo que estabamos haciendo –Abril de nuevos e secó als lágrimas y vio acercarse al maestro Splinter y Donatello.

A ambos los abrazaron y les dieron el pésame.

Johanna tomó la segunda foto del altar.

-Debió haber sufrido mucho, pobrecito.

.-Ni tanto así como se infecto de rápido, así murió –Rapha les ofrecía algunas bebidas.

-¿Pero por qué se infecto? –les explicaron todos los detalles.

-Apenas puedo creerlo y yo que le traía unos regalitos –dijo Abril.

-Se lo agradecemos Srita O'Neil, pero a sí es la vida –El maetro Splinter se sentó con ellos.

-¿Pero en que momento de la batalal fue herido? , nunco oímos que se quejara –Casey hizo un gesto de no entender.

-Pues como armamos mucho ruido en la pelea no nos dimos cuenta –dijo Raphael.

-Bueno, eso sí –Casey le dio un trago a su refresco.

-¿Y dónde lo enterraron? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Aun lado de Leo, los dos deben de estarse haciendo compañía –dijo Winters.

-Sí y hasta vimos que Leo vino por él, fue algo muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso por qué lo volviamos a ver y realmente se veía muy bien, que ya no estaba sufriendo -. Bien, si quieren vamos al panteón –Todos subieron al tortumovil y lo pusieron en marcha.

-De todos el que se ve más triste es Donnie –le susurró Johanna a los demás.

-Pues sí, al parecer Mike ya era su pareja –ante lo que dijo al generala serpuiente los 4 hicieron cara de What.

-No al parecer –Rapha se giró a verlos-. Eran pareja –ante eso Donnie apretó el volante con furia -¿Quieres que conduzaca? –le pregunó al ver ese gesto.

-Sí –le dijo y ambos cambiaron de lugar.

Durante el trayecto, Donnie se recostó en el asiento del copiloto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llegamos –Rapha estacionó el auto y todos bajaron y al entrar al panteón…

Vieron ahí a un gran cuerpo de policías que no dejaban pasar a nadie.

-¿Qué pasará? –preguntó Abril.

-¡Ahí están, esos son sus familiares! –el velador señaló a Rapha y a los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Donnie se acercó los demás.

-Será mejor que nos sigan. Mucha gente a quedado aterrada y en la noche el pobre velador casi sufrió un infarto –siguieron al oficial y en el trayecto vieron a un sacerdote bendiciendo el panteón.

-Es obra del diablo –murmuró una monja –Magia negra amigos sin entender siguieron avanzando.

-Llegamos –dijo el oficial y loq eue llos vieron hizo que el alma se les subiera hasta la garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

¿Qué habrá pasado? quizás no sea lo que piensan…


	7. Chapter 7

**Juanis**: pues algo parecido.

**Reki-zen:** aquí lo sabrás pero como dije quizás no sea lo que se imaginan jeje.

**Crazykim**: Calma, calma jejeje. no te me mueras jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo y Mike estaban sentados en sus respectivas tumbas. ambos se abarazaban las piernas las cuales tenían recogidas hasta su pecho y se columpiaban un poco de adelante hacia atrás, incluso sus ojos estaban opacos.

-Pero esto –Winters sin creerlo (lso otros tampoco lo creían) se acercó a ambos.

Leonardo alzó la cabeza de repente.

-Donnie –le dijo y inexplicablemente Donatello quedó solo con sus dos hermanos fallecidos los demás desaparecieron.

Leo ahora le sonreía de una manera cruel.

-Donnie, ayúdame no puedo parar la sangre que me sale –ante eso le abrió un poco las piernas y la sangre le comenzó a escurrir sin control y el comenzó a reirse con demencia.

Acto seguido, con dos dedos tomó un poc de la sangre que el salía y se los introdujo a la boca (no era nada extraño enterarse y por que ya lo sabía que su hermano había muerto desangrado). Y los saboreó.

-¿Por qué no checas el caparazón de Mikey? –ante eso Leo giró a su hermano menor un poco y Donatello pegó un grito de horror, ya que se le veía bastante carcomido y lleno de agujeros grandes.

-Las larvas me están comiendo todavía hermanito –alzó un poco su rostro para verlo y de su boca escurrían gusanos y su garganta estaba carcomida también.

-Es horrible estar muerto ¿no? –leo lo vio fijamente y Mike dio un grito más que desgarrador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donnie pegó un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Rapha lo tocó y la tortuga de morado se vio sorprendido de que ne verdad aun no llegaban al panteón –Hay mucho tráfico –le dijo la tortuga de máscara roja.

-He tenido una pesadilla, lo siento –dijo y volviéndose a acurrucar en el sillón cerró los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-¿Rica tu cana Donnie?-oyó de nuevo al voz de Leo -. Yo quisiera estar en una.

-Pero si estás acostado en una Leo, estamos en un hotel con el sensei de vacaciones –le dijo.

-No, fíjate bien, yo estoy dentro de un féretro –ante eso Donnie se acercóa la cama donde estaba su hermano acostado y ésta se volvió un ataud.

Lo vio con los ojos cerrados y de repente Leo los abrió de golpe. Donnie brinco hacia atrás asustado y su hermano le sonrió.

-¿Escuchas eso? se sentó dentro de su caja mortuoria y se oía como si alguien rascara y señaló hacia su izquierda -. Son las larvas que se comen a Mike ¿quieres ver?

-¡No! –Donatello se puso pálido.

-Escucha bien esos gemidos Donnie. Mike se quejá, aun muerto le duele que se lo coman.

Y sin mas abrió de golpe la tapa del segundo féretro y Donatello vio a un Mikey casi comido y que daba gritos de dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donatello de nuevo despertó dando un grito y Raphael de inmediato se giró a verlo y al ver que su hermano iba arevolver el estómago se orillo de inmediato.

-¡Donnie! –le dijo y lo ayudó a bajar del auto y acto seguido, la tortuga de antifaz morado se dobló un pocó hacia adelnate y comenzó a vomitar por el susto.

El maestro Splinter al verlo, se bajó de inmediato del auto para verlo y detrás de él Leatherhead (quien iba con ellos también) y Winters.

-Lo siento –dijo Donatello –Han sido dos pesadillas realmente terribles, Winters le pasó un Kleenex y su amestro le dio un dulce para el mal sabor de boca, Rapha le frotaba el caparazón con cariño.

-¿Tienes ánimos de seguir? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Vamos –subieron al auto de nuevo y ahora sí llegaron al panteón.

Ambas tumbas estaban tal como las habían dejado, en su lugar.

-Donnie –escuchó de repente al tortuga de morado –Nosotros nunca te asustariamos y te haríamos algo así –era la voz de Mike y Donnie se sonrió y les dejo a cada uno de sus hermanos un ramo de flores.

-Mike –dijo Casey con tristeza al ver la segunda tumba.

Muchos lloraron al ver que era verdad que la tortuguita más joven también se había ido.

-Rapha –la tortuga de rojo escuchó a Leo de repente –Donnie está muy asustado por las pesadillas que acaba de sufrir y necesita que le levanten el ánimo ¿recuerdas lo que Mike hizo por mi una vez que estaba decaido por la violación que yo había sufrido?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Leonardo estaba acostado en la cama de su sensei y era un mar de lágrimas._

_Y ese día ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pararse y ni sus hermanos lo forzaban a que lo hiciera, sabían que se sentía muy mal._

_Mike entró unos momentos después con un chocolate caliente._

_-Te traje algo para reanimarte hermanito .le puso la taza entre ambas manos -. Vamos, tómale aunque sea un poquito._

_Leonardo se llevó la taza a los labios y comenzó a beber poco a poco._

_-¿Y bien? –le preguntó._

_-Bueno –le sonrió un poquito –gracias._

_-OK, lo que Shredder y los otros no saben, es que Leonardo no se hundirá en la tristeza por que tiene a sus hermanitos para ayudarlo a ser feliz o al menos aquí está Mike._

_-Ante eso Leo rió un poquito y sus otros dos hermanos y sensei entraron en esos momentos a la habitación._

_-¿Estás riendo? –le dijo Rapha sorprendido._

_-Nada que un buen chocolate no pueda arreglar, mezclado con un Mike que tiene un excelente sentido del humor y aparte razón. No puedo dejarme caer y menos aun si los tengo a ustedes conmigo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Y si puedes –el espíritu de Leo le continuó hablando a Raphael, has que se sienta bien físicamente, tú sabes a que me refiero y sé de antemano que no se opondra, tal vez sólo se sorprenda al principio, ten confianza ni Mike y ni yo nos opondremos.

La voz de Leo de repente se silencio.

-Vamos afuera –dijo Winters.

-Si dijeron los demás y ellos no sabían que Rapha y Donnie habían hablado con sus hermanos, sólo que entre ellos no sabían que les habían dicho sus respectivas parejas.

Raphael pensó poner la peticiónd e Leo en marcha.

Subieron al tortumovil y la tortuga de morado se sentó de nuevo en el lugar del copiloto y rapha tomó el volante.

-¿Cómo sigues? –la tortuga de rojo inesperadamente le acarició a su hermano el dorso de la mano suavemente y lo hizo sonrojar, más no retiró la mano.

-Un poquito mejor, gracais –le dijo.

-¿Qué me dices de un chocolate caliente? –le dijo y se estaciono en Starbucks y se bajó para comprar un poco de chocolate.

-¡Yo compro las donas! –Winters se bajó detrás de Rapha.

Les compraron unas donas y chocolate a cada uno.

Donnie le dio un sorbó a su bebida caliente.

-¿Y? –le preguntó Rapha con una sonrisa?

-Mucho mejor, gracias –le dijo.

-Recordé que de esta menera una vez Mike le levantó el ánimoa Leo después de que había sido ultrajado.

-Sí y esa fue una de las pocas veces en que pudimos volver a ver a Leo sonreir, antesd e que enfermara –Donatello giraba lentamente su vaso entre sus manos -¿Sabes como me llegóa decir Leo de carino?

-No –Rapha le tomó un poco a su chocolate.

-Donita –le dijo sin mas y Rapha se rió (n/a: realmente asi le dice mi sobrinita a Donatello).

-Asi te voy a decir entonces de cariño: Donita –le dijo Raphael.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Si no es en el siguiente, entonces alque sigue despues (osease en dos capis más) se muere Donnie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reki-zen:** Mi sobrinita ya cumplió 7 años jeje y pronto verás el RXD y DXR

**Crazykim:** Pues más que enamoramiento en un consuelo. ¿Cuándo continuas tus fics?

**Juanis:** es que también es necesario que Donnie muera jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Donita? –preguntó –Casey.

-Sí, es el apodo de Donnie, Leo le decía así.

-Ah, vaya –dijo el muchacho.

Donatello tomó una dona de chocolate con chispitas y sacó de su mochila una cámara fotográfica y comenzóa ver sus fotos y al ver una en especial, sonrió.

Las cuatro tortugas estaban tiradas boca arriba sobre un tatami, formando algo parecido a una estrella de los 4 puntos cardinales y cada unodn e ellos tenía una dona en la mano y Donnie era el que tomaba la foto, porque también su otra mano se veía arriba.

-¿Recuerdas esta foto? –se la mostró a Raphael y él la vio.

Esa era justamente la última fotografía qeus e habían tomado, antes de que la pesadilla comenzara, antes de que Leo fuera violado.

Los 4 estaban felices sin saber que sus destinos iban a cambiar cruelmente.

-¿qué ven? –les preguntó Johanna.

-Nuestras fotos –le dijo Donnie.

-¿me dejan verlas? -les preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, sólo deja que el sensei vea esta foto –le pasaron la cámara al maestro y el observó al fotografía.

-Fue la última foto ¿no? –les preguntó.

--Sí, es la que tomamos ante de que todo se viniera abajo, Leo aquí todavía estaba en óptimas condiciones –El maestro le pasó a Johanna la cámara y losd emás se juntaron a ella para ver las fotos.

Cuando terminaron de verlas todos las guardararon ya fuera en las memorias de sus cámaras o celulares.

Luego llegaron a casa de Max y se despidieron de las dos tortugas que quedaban y del maestro Splinter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y cuando las tortugas llegaron a su casa vieron la TV y pidieron pizza para comer.

A las 6 Pm su maestro se fue meditar y mínimo sabrían que serían 5 horas.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –Rapha le pidió a donnie que lo siguiera y era la primeravez que al tortuga de morado entraba a la habitación de su hermano.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama (ahorita la hamaca de Rapha estaba rota jajaja) y Donnie observó al habitación: el librero con pequeños autos a escala, enfrente a los libros de mecánica y aeronaútica.

Y Donnie habrá querido ver más pero fue interrumpido cuando Rapha se acercó más a él y sin aviso alguno le comenzó a lamer el cuello, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué…qué es lo que haces? –le preguntó.

-Haciéndote sentir mejor –le susurró y le besó la mejilla.

-Yo…yo –intentó decirle algo pero Rapha le sonrió.

-Todo está bien Donnie. Ni leo y ni Mike se opondrán, yo lo sé, Esto es algo que necesitas y yo también.

Con cuidado lo acostó sobre la cama para contemplarlo mejor y con un dedo le recorrió los labios.

Estos eran suaves al tacto y luego al tortuga de rojo, consus propuios labios lo pudo comprobar mejor.

Donnie abrió un poco la boca y dejó que la lengua de Raphael se adentrara en la suya.

Rapha en esos momentos le quitó la máscara de la cara.

Donnie cerró los ojos cuando su hermanob lo estaba besando, para disfrutar del beso y Rapha con el dorso de la mano le acarició la mejilla.

Después Rapha dirigio esa misma mano hacía su entrepierna la cual comenzó a tocar muy suavemente.

Donnie gimió ante eso y se arqueó un poco.

-Sé ve que eres una tortuguita muy caliente –le pasó ahora la lengua por donde justamente tendría los oídos, Haciéndole lanzar otro gemido y rapha también de vez en cuando le acariciaba las ingles.

Luego la tortuga mayor, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo sentó en uno de los lados de la cama y le flexionó las piernas, para luego agacharse frente a él y con la lengua comenzar a recorrerle el caparazón protetor de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

-Es salado, es rico –le dijo a su hermano y le sabía como a agua de mar y le abrió un poco más las piernas poniéndole ambas manos bajo el caparazón y empujándolo hacia arriba un poco, para alzarlo y poder lamerlo mejor.

-Rapha…Rapha –gimió de repente –sintió como poco a poco su protección iba sediendo y que Rapha había comenzado a lamenrle todo lo largo de su miembro y luego dirigia su lengua hacia su esfienter.

Donnie ante esas lamídas sentía pequeñas descargas de placer que el hacían arquear la espalda un pco y que los dedos de las manos y de los pies se le crisparan.

-Sabes delicioso, Donnie –le dijo.

-También quiero hacértelo –le, murmuró y pronto ambos hacian un 69.

-Donnie, lo haces bien –le dijo Rapha e incluso gimió cuando su hermano comenzó a adentrarle los dedos (he aquía dos tortuguitas muy calientes que quieren tomar el control sobre el otro).

-No sería justo que yo sólo disfrutara de este momento y del mayor placer de la vida ¿eh Rapha?

-No bromees donita –le dijo con una sonrisa –Bien, creo que ya estás listo.

Primero entro despació en el, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Duele –le dijo y Rapha le volvió a sonreir.

-Lo sé, sólo relajate y no cierres las piernas si no te dolerá más siguió penetrándolo y finalmente lo tomó unos minutos depspués por la cadera y entró hasta el fondo. Donnie gritó y su hermano sintió comó por su miembro recorrían hilillos de la sangre de su hermano.

Incluso donie tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Rapha al verlo, le besó el cuello.

--Es la única vez que te va a doler así –le susurró.

-Sí, creo que el que más sufrió cion esto fue Leo, por que su primera vez no fue nada placentera y mucho menos con alguien que el quisiera.

-No recuerdes eso ahora donnie, No hay que traer momentos trsites a la mente y mucho menos hay que recordar como es que perdimos a Leo y a Mike tampoco.

-Tienes razón –le dijo –Aunque ya sé que también le dolió muchoa Mike cuando lo penetré.

-Sí, pero ese dolor pronto se le convirtió en placer y tu lo vaz a comprobar en unos instantes –comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo rítmicamente y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad y lso quejidos de dolor de Donnie pronto se transformaron en placer.

-hazlo más rápido –le pidió yv él aumentó el ritmo.

-¡Donnie estoy a punto de venirme!

-Descuida, yo también-le dijo con un susurro y gritando los dos al mismo tiempo tuvieron el orgasmo.

Rapha cayó agotado en la cama, encima de Donatello, quien dejó uan mano dscanzando sobre el caparazon de su hermano.

-Estuvieron así como por 10 minutos, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos.

-Bueno –rapha salió con cuidado de su hermano y estuboa a punto de ponerse de pie cundo Donnie lo jaló del antebrazos con sus dos manos y lo acostó en la cama, debajo de él y le sonrió.

-¿Acaso crees que tú te vaz a librar? No hermanito –dijo con una sonrisa –También tienes que disfrutar de tu primera penetración y como tu hermano menor me corresponde complacerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Reki –zen: **¿A Splinter? Nah, no lo creo jajaja. Y ¿A que se debió el grito de victoria?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-

-Do…nnie, yo –Rapha intentaba safarce.

-Vamos, al principio te dolerá, pero después te acostumbraras –Dicho esto, le flexionó als piernas hasta chocarlas con su vientre y comenzó a lamerle el esfinter de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes.

-Donnie –lo hizo gemir de placer ya que aparte de su lengua, utilizaba sus dedos.

-Tú también sabes delicioso –le dijo mientras le introducía la lengua.

Luego le abrió un poco más las piernas y apoyó en su netrada la cabeza de su miembro y comenzó a abrirse camino en aquella entrada tan estrecha.

Rapha gemía entre el dolor y el placer.

-"Esto verdaderamente duele" –pensó en lo que su hermano se seguía adentrando en su cuerpo –"Lo siento sensei, peor al parecer ninguna de sus tortuguitas morirá virgen"

No pudo seguir pensando más, ya que Donatello se empujó mas y entró en el hasta el fondo y haciéndolo gritar.

-¿Si te dolió? –le preguntó con una sonrisa -. descuida, pronto se te pasará y te gustará.

A los 5 minutos comenzóan a entrar y salir de él, ijcluos sui sangre caliente manchaba su miembro y la cama al mismo tiempo.

- A nosotros dos nos faltó agenciarnos a uno, a Ti Mike y a mi Leo –le murmuró Donnie en lo que suavemente le besaba el plastrón en la parte del pecho –De estar los 4 aquí hubieran sido unas orgias realmente fantásticas (N/a: las hay en este fic, pero las cancele jajaja y sólo aparecen escritas en mi cuaderno e incluso cancele al parte donde Max llega con unos sobres diceiendole a Spliner que todos sus hijos son unos genios y tienen el futuro asegurado)

-¿quién lo diría? el tener sexo vuelve loco al genio del clan tortuguil –diijo Rapha con una sonrisa –y lo hace decir disparates.

-Quizás sea cierto –le dijo y le alzó una pierna para poder penetrarlo mejor -. Me imagino que el interior de Leo se ha de haber sentido fantástico.

-Más que eso –le respondió.

-¿Y te hubiera gustado que él te penetrara? –lo vio a los ojos.

-No –le dijo -. leo no era para eso. se veía más tierno cuando lo penetraban y pienso lo mismo de Mike.

-Te doy la razón –Donatello aumentó el ritmo y al momento que sintieron que se vendrían ahogaron el grito con un beso.

Cuando se separaron Donnie se acostóa a un lado de Rapha y éste lo abrazó y le besó la cabeza.

-Mañana esto va a doler –dijo Rapha con una sonrisa-No, si nos ponemos un poco de pomada, ahorita que recupere el aliento voy por ella.

-Y hay que cambiar la cama ¿quieres bañarte?

-Nos haría falta –Donnie al sentirse mejor fue en busca de la pomada y vio que su sensei seguía meditando.

Luego pasó por el altar y vio las fotos de sus hermanos.

-Discúlpennos por eso –les dijo y juntó ambas manos –los queremos chicos.

Subió al cuarto y antes de que se pusieran la pomada, tomaron un baño y finalmente se bajaron a cenar.

El sexo les había abierto el apetito, prepararon unos panes con mantequilla de cacahuete y un licuado de plátano.

Le llevaron un poco a su maestro para que comiera al terminar su meditación.

Luego vieron una película juntos.

Pero la pesadilla aún no terminaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 días después.

Donnie estaba como siempre picandole a su computadora.

-Oye Donita –Rapha se le acercó –dice el sensei que si vamso a comprarle unas cosas.

-Sí vamos, pero antes hay que revisarle los frenos al coche y demás –le dijo y Rapha fue a checar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Todo en orden –le dijo.

-OK–Donnie apagó su computadora.

-Conduzco o conduces –Rapha le estaba dando las llaves.

-Conduce tú –le pidió.

-De acuerdo –ambos subieron al tortumovil y Rapha lo puso en marcha.

Para llegar a la tienda que quería su maestro tenían que ir por una carretera que estaba en una montaña y que era de un camino muy estrecho.

-Rapha prendió el radio y Donnie se puso a leer.

-¿Alguna estación en especial? –le preguntó al tortuga de rojo.

-No –le dijo y sonrió.

-Bien, entonces dejémosle ahí –era música de los 60's hasta los 90's.

-El trayecto era tranquilo y Donnie iba absorto en su lectura.

Ambos tenían el cinturon puesto.

De repente de la nada se escuchó un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Raphael y un deslave de rocas se les venía encima.

Intentó esquivarlas, pero una de las rocas le pegó con fuerza a la llanta delantera del lado de Donatello y le hizo perder el control a Raphael del auto.

La tortumovil se ladeo de repente y fue a dar hasta el fondo dekl barranco y dando tumbos. Donnie salió disparado por el parabrisas (su cinturón se había roto).

La caida de la tortumovil duró sólo unos segundos pero Rapha creyó que fueron horas y fianlemente quedó inconsciente.

15 minutos después comenzó a volver en sí y escucho murmullos desde afuera y dos manos se adentaron por el cristal roto de la ventana de su lano y tomándolo con cuidado por debajo de los hombros quisieron ayudarlo a salir.

Presentaba varios raspones y moretes, uan herida en la frebte que necesitaba sotura y un brazo dislocado.

-Donnie –recordó de repente y volteó a ambos lados al verse fuera del automovil..

-Tranquilo –el médico que lo había sacado intentaba impedirle que se moviera -Deja que te llevemos al hospital y te curemos.

Pero Raphael ignorando su cuerpo adolorido siguió buscando a su hermano.

De repente lo vio a 15 m de distancia tirado boca abajo.

-¡Donnie! –Quiso correr hasta donde estaba.

-¡Tranquilo! –le dijo otyro médico y lo sujetó y entonces reparó en varios doctores que estaban con su herrmano.

-¡Es mi hermano! –le dijo.

-Sí, pero… ya no hay nada que puedeas hacer por el…Ésta muerto –ante esas palabras Rapha palideceo y dio un grito que le vino desde lo más profundo de su ser y varios médicos lo sujetaron al ver que entraba probablemente en una desesperación muy grande.

-¡Suéltenme –déjenme ir! –forcejeaba con ellos y ni siquiera le importaba el dolor de su cuerpo lastimado y cone sfuerzo se separó de los doctores y topemente y más por el dolor emosional que lo invadia en esos momentos que por el físico se acercó ahsta el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Donatello tenía varios fierros de la camioneta encajados en el cuerpo, la garganta casi cercenada y uno de los tubos de uno de los ejes de las llantas le había atravezado el pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Reki-zen:** Multi-triple???? jajajaja yo diría multi-cuatruple, porque esas situaciones fueron entre los 4 aunque hubo una LeoxDonniexMikey jejeje.

Juanis: Y ahora entenderas que el títuloe s una pregunta que realmente Raphael se hizo jaja, al perder a sus hermanos uno a uno, aunqeu la muerte que más sdolió fue la de Leo, la más por decirle patética por lo horrible que fue la de Mike y la extraña la de Donnie, por que nada tiene que ver con los secuaces de Shredder y ni con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Donnie- rapha se dejó caer hincado a su lado y lo tocó temblorosamente, ya no sentçía ni su pulso y menos aun los latidos de su corazón. No había duda alguna su hermano estaba muerto -¡Noooooooo! ¡Donnie por favor tú no! ¡No pudiste haberme dejado tú también! –con su mano sana comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por su cara -¡¿Por qué, porqué?!

-Muchacho –uno de los médicos presentes le puso la mano sobre el hombro-. Realmente lo sentimos, pero ya llegaron los de la forense.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven! –les gritó -. Donnie era el último de mis hermanos que me quedaba.

-Vamos –el médico tiraba cuidadosamente de él -¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?.

-Donatello contestó casi sin voz.

-Ven, te curanos en el hospital y luego te llevaremos a la forense.

-Dé… déjenme despedirme de mi hermano –les pidió y ellos dejaron que se acercara a la camilla y sin palabras y los ojos llenos de lágrimas le cerró los párpados y le besó la frente antes de que lo cubrieran con aquella sábana blanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 4 PM, el maestro Splinter se preocupó, desde las 10 AM que Donnie y Rapha se habían ido y no habían vuleto.

De repente la puerta de la guarida se abrió y se acercó para ver si sus hijos ya habían llegado, pero era el general Águila.

-Buenas tardes Sr –lo saludó y el maestro se le acercó –Yoalt quería saber si no vana ala casa a cenar, losd emás ya están allá.

-Sí sólo espero a que Donatello y Raphael me traigan algunas cosas que les pedí desde la mañana –le respondió.

-¿Y no han vuelto? –le preguntó.

-No, pero espero que ya no tarden –de erepente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta -¿Quién será? –fue a abrir y creyó que todo se hundía bajo sus pies al ver a uno de los peritos de la forense con un folder entre las manos.

El general Águila también se extrañó.

-Buenas tardes –dijo –disculpen -¿Aquí vive Donatello?

-Sí –dijo el maestro Splinter -¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su hermano?!.

-Si se refiere a la tortuga de antifaz rojo nada, pero…Él y su hermano tuivieron un accidente a eso de las 11 AM, en la carretera. por desgracia el vehículo donde viajaban se fue al fondo del abismo por un deslave infortunado de rocas.. raphael resultó con algunas heridas serias, pero curables, pero Donatello no corrió con la misma suerte y murió en el accidente…por favor Sr. Necesitamos que vaya a reconocer el cuerpo para que podamos hacerle la autopcia.

Ante esa revelación, el viejo maetsro sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y estaba a puntod e caer al suelo, si es que el general Águila no lo sostenía y lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre un sillón.

-No… no –decía el mestro Splinter con la voz sofocada y se tocaba del lado del corazón ya que le había comenzado a doler horriblemente.

-Sr –tranquilo –el general le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

La pobre Rata estaba en Shock, ya iba su tercer hijo que perdía y que éste ya no volvería jamás.

-Donatello –murmuró y sin poder más se cubrió la cara y dio rienda suelta a su dolor ¿Por qué te has llevado también a mi tercera tortuguita? –pareció perguntarle a alguien.

-Sr, si quiere lo acompañó a la forence –Águila se puso a su lado.

-Sí… sí, vamos –con esfuerzo se paró del sillón y siguieron al perito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a aquel frío lugar vierona Raphael, sentado en un sillón y con lso ojos llenos de lágrimas, en su mano sana tenía el Bo de su hermano (el otro brazo estaba enyesado) y unos curitas en el cuerpo.

Al ver al general Águila y a su maestro se puso de pie y abrazando al segundo se soltó a lloara presa del gran dolor que sentía.

-¿Q"ué fue lo que sucedió Raphael? –más que entristecido su maestro estaba adolorido.

-No lo sé maestro, realmente no lo sé –le dijo.

-Iré a avisarle a los demás –el general Águila salió del edificio y ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a los generales con ropa normal.

Águila era de tez blanca, fornido y de cabello negro y corto.

Mono era algo moreno de cabello largo y castaño.

Jaguar de tez apiñonada de cabello estilo punt y rojizo y su hermana era serpiente una mujer muy blanca con cabello largo y rojo también.

-Sr, puede venir a reconocer el cuerpo –siguieron al perito hasta la cámara de cadáveres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El general Águila llegó a hasta la mansión de Winters y vio los demás sentados en al sala, sin saber que iba a recibir otra fea noticia.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Max al verlo entrar -¿No los encontraste?

-Sí, pero no van a venir –les dijo.

-¿Y eso? –Johanna se extrañó.

-Están en la forense… Donnie ha muerto en un accidente –ante loq eu el general dijo, muchos se quedaron estupefactos y Abril dejó caer su taza al suelo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –le dijo Max.

-Completamente. yoe staba ahí cuando llegó el perito a avisarle al maetsro Splinter.

Max dio un suspiro.

-Iré adelantándome –tomó su saco, las llaves de su auto y partió.

-¡No, todo menos Donnie! –Abril cayó sentada en un sillón y se cubrió el rostro.

-También nosotrostebemos que ir a ver que es lo que pasó –Casey la abrazó por los hombros (n/a: otra cosa que cancele es que todo había sido un sueño de Rapha pero pense en un final mejor jajaja y que todo fuera real)

Salieron 10 minutos después que Max en la camioneta de Casey y vieron por una de las ventanas que hacia su lado contrario llevaban lo que quedaba del tortumovil hacia el deshuesadero.

-Sí que estubo fuerte el accidente por loq ue se ve –el general Mono vio la camioneta totalmente destrozada.

-Rapha sobrevivió al accidente, los dos iban juntos a comprar unas cosas que su maestro les había encargado, todo sucedió en al carretera, al parecer Rapha perdió el control del vehículo por un deslave de rocas y fueron a dar al precipicio.

Llegaron a la forense y vieron a Winters, junto a Rapha y el maestro Splinter, çel cual en sos momentos recibía las cosas de Donatello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Reki-zen:** ya verás el final, no comas ancias jajaja.

**Juanis:** Si, es triste que Donnie se nos fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Iré a preparar lo del funeral, ya sasben que eso me toca –Winters vio llegar a los demás y salió.

-Rapha –Jonathan se le acercó y rapha al evrlo se abrazó a él y sin poder contenerse más de nuevo se soltó a llorar.

-¿Por qué también Donnie, por qué él? me he quedado completamente solo.

-No sabemos realmente lo que el destino nos tien preparado a cada uno Rapha –le dijo el muchacho.

-Quisiera que todo fuera una pesadilla, quisiera que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí –dijo y Jonathan le frotaba el caparazón.

Raph de pronto recordó que le había dicho a Casey, que era una lata haber tenido hermanos y que ojala el hubiese sido hijo único. plaideceó. No ese deseo tan estúpido que habúia tenido hace tiempo no pudo haberse cumplido, pero la prueba estaba ante sus ojos y el últimod e sus hermanos había muerto hace unas horas.

Presa de la deseperación dio un grito y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y llorando maragamente comenzó a golpear el azulejo con los puños furisosamente.

-¡Rapha! –Casey se hincó a su lado.

-Yo mate a mis hermanos Casey, yo lso mate, y los tres murieron ante mi presencia y todo por aquella vez que te dije que había sido una lata ternerlos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Rapha. esa vez lo dijiste de manera inconsciente, aparte tú no sabías que esto pasaría –le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Ponte de pie Raphael –le dijo su maestro.

-Sí –lo hizo cabizbajo y creo que su maestro le pegaría, pero en vez de eso, la vieja rata lo abrazó con fuerza –Nada es tu culpa hijo mío, nada lo es… Es mía por haberles metido en mi batalla contra Shredder, y aunque tu no hubieses deseado que tus hermanos se fueras, Shredder hubiera obnrado de la misma manera –A ambos nos duele mucho la partida de lso tres, pero ellos morirán si lso olvidamos para siempre.

-Pero sensei, yo…. Era el que debía haberme muerto y no ninguno de ellos

-Nada hijo mío, vamos a casa y esperaremos hasta la hora del funeral.

-Sí –Rapha ya no dijo nada más.

-También nosotros nos vamos –dijo Jonathan y vio como su novia se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo que cambiarnos para el funeral. Nos veremos al rato en casa de Winters.

Todos se despidieron y no se reunirian al rato finalemente para una cena, sino para otro funeral.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Éste se lelvóa acabo a las 8 PM y afuera de la mansión caía un aguacero.

Dos hombres entraron con el féretro y lo pusieron con cuidado sobre una base, éste era de color gris perla (el de Mike había sido color blanco y el de Leo por si no lo puse de Caoba.)

Winters cuando los de la funeraría se fueron abrió como de costumbre la tapa superior de la caja.

Abril se acercó a la caja y cuando vio su interior dio un grito y se abrazó a Casey.

-Tranquila -le dijo y llegaron sus demás amigos, Leatherhead también se acercóa a ver el féreto y no pudo detener sus lágrimas, puesto que Donatello era su favorito.

Los demás también se asomaron par5a ver el cuerpod e la tortuga genio en aquella caja.

-Pobrecito –dijo Johanna y el daimo hablaba con Splinter.

Los padres de Kathy llegaron para presentar sus respetos a Donnie.

-Esto ya ha sido demasiado… Yo ya soy un viejo, en cambió mis hijos apenas unos niños que disfrutaban de la vida.

-Nadie puede cambiar las decisiones de dios, querido amigo –le dijo el Daimo.

-Pero ya parece maldición –dijo Casey.

-Donnie…Donnie –Rapha lloraba abrazado al féretro y Jonathan de nuevo le frotaba el caparazón –Donita.

El, maestro Splinter al ver al unico hijo que el quedaba dio un suspiro, aun tenía a Raphael, la esperanza no estaba perdida, aun tenía a quien amar y sus esperanzas seguían en pie.

-Todo está bien Raphael, tus hermanos no te olvidarán nunca –le dijo.

-Quisiera que los tres estuvieran aquí maestro, uqe yod esde el principio le hubiera demostrado a Leo en verdad cuanto lo amaba, defendiéndolo de aquellos idiotas y no rindiéndome. A mi Mikey no lo hubiera golpeado tantas veces en la cabeza por sus comentarios tan inocentes y a mi Donnie lo hubiese ayudado y comprendido más en su inteligencia, peor ya es tarde.

-Miguel ángel con seguridad en el otro mundo ha de extrañar tus cocolazos –le dijo Casey.

-Tus hermanos sin duda alguna están en el cielo, siendo ya unos ángeles hermosos y cuidando de ti –Johanna lo abrazó.

-Y no hay duda de que a Donnie, Mike y Leo lo recibieron en el otro mundo con los brazos abiertos.

Rapha dio un suspiro y enderezándoce un poco abrió con cuidado la tapa de cristal del féretro y obeservó la costura que su hermano tenía en el cuerpo y las heridas también y sin decir nada le besó muy suavemente al frente.

-Adiós donita –le dijo en un susurro –Si aun tu alma me puede escuchar te pido que me perdones y dale mis saludos a Mike y Leo.

he al igual que a sus hermanos lo llevaron a enterrar al panteón al día siguiente del otro lado de Mike.

Cuando la tierra negra y la lápida cubrieron el féretro Rapha salio del lugar y se sento en una de las bardas que estaban sujetando las rejas del recinto de los muertos.

Entre sus manos sostenía el Bo de su hermano.

-Rapha –Jonathan y Casey se acercaron a él.

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho y sobre todo sus experimentos y ruidos que hacia en el laboratorio y que a veces no nos dejaban dormir. Ellos tres eran los consentidos de mi maestro y no eran reveldes como yo. Siempre acataban sus órdenes –Su sensei al escucharlo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

-Tu también al igual que tus hermanos eres mi consentido. cada uno de ustedes era diferente Raphael. Eres rebelde sí y muchas veces nos eguías las reglas, pero siempre estabas dispuesto a ayudarles, cuando ellos estaban en peligro eras el primero en estar a su lado.

-Pero Maestro ¿qué voy ha ahcer yo sin mis hermanos? leo tenía razón cuando me decía que yo era iun inmaduro, aquella vez que nos pleamos antes de mandar a los generales de piedra a otra dimensión. Incluso le dije que no lo necesitabamos, que se regresara a sudamérica.

-Muchas veces obramos erroneamente raphael y esa vez cuando después de esa discusión cion él tu estabas dispuesto más que nadie a salvarle.

-Durante sus ultimos días, que estube con ellos, me di cuenta de lo lindos y maravillosos que eran, no merecían irse.

-Rapha –Casey de nuevo se giró a verlo y vio que la tortuga estaba llorando.

-Rapha tiene razón Casey. Ninguno de los tres merecían morir de esas maneras. tal vez con leo hubiese sido suficiente, aunque su ausencia nos dolería mucho, incluso a mike y donnie también les dolería, si es que aun ellos dos vivieran. leo era el favorito de todos –Abril se acercó a su novio.

-Hay que pedirle a dios que esto pare y no se lleve a Raphael. El viejo maestsro ya está de por si muy afectado con la muerte de tres de sus cuatro hijos y no podría soportar el dolor si Rapha se le llega a ir también –Max prendió un cigarrillo.

-Es hora de irse a Casa Raphael –la tortuga se puso de pie y siguió a su maestro.

El reloj de la torre de la capilla del cementerio dio nueve camapanadas (enterraron a Donnie a eso de las 7 de la noche). hacia un poco de frió, pero ni la tortuga que quedaba y ni su maestro lo sentían. Era más duro el frió que había llegado a sus corazones.

Raphael se giró a ver el viejo reloj y levemente se sonrió, los demás seguían a los dos a una distancia prudente, los cuales de pronto los vieron descender por una alcantarilla.

Winters dio un suspiro y se detubo, ahorita no era prudetes seguirlos hasta su casa.

-Ya luego les ayudaremos con las cosas de Donatello –Max les dijo a los demás y cada quien se fue para su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

Y por cierto ya inicié el tercer cuaderno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reki-Zen:** Si y ahora Rapha está sufriendo en serio. ty quiero que veas esta imagen

.com/art/TMNT-My-brothers-coloured-75071576

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Al llegar a la guarida, Rapha ayudó a su maestro a acomodar la foto de Donnie en el altar. luego pusieron otra veladora, un vaso con agua y flores. Luego ambos oraron un poco, y no pudieron evitar las lágrimas y el maestro Splinter debilitado cayó frente a las 3 fotografitas de sus tortuguitas ya muertas.

Raphael al ver eso, se mordió las labios con furia, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños y su respiración era agitada.

-Sensei –le dijo de repente y le tocó un hombro –Perdóneme, pero no puedo estar más aquí, me voy a mi habitación.

-Ve hijo –la rata se puso de pie, le acarició la mejilla y el apretó el hombro derecho suavemente.

-Que descanse sensei –le dijo y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Rapha entró en su habitación y al verse solo, dio otro grito de frustracion que le vino desde lo más hondo de su alma y le dio un golpe a una de las paredes haciendo que esta se simbrara un poco y tirara algo de uno de sus muebles.

Sonaron como cristales rotos y Rapha fue a ver que era lo que se había caido.

De entre los cristales rotos extrajo una fotografía, la cual mostraba a él junto a sus hermanos, sentados sobre los escalones que conducían a las habitaciones superiores.

Mike y Donnie estaban sentados al frente, la tortuga de morado abrazaba al menor y Mike al mismo tiempo le ponía unos cuernitos sobre la cabeza y en la otra mano sostenía un pedazo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.

Leo estaba sentado atrás de Donnie y se abrazaba las piernas. Incluso, tenía algunos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos. y por último, él, Rapha estaba sentado de lado y girabá la cara hacía la cámara. Aquella foto la había tomado Casey e irónicamente días después de que Leo había abandonado el hospital y creían que ya se había curado y luego el humano se le dio a Rapha de recuerdo. ("luego nos estaremos riendo de que Leo haya caido en el hospital, ya que se ha curado por competo") le había dicho al entregársela y todos rieron ante eso, pero ahora Leo ya no estaba.

Rapha se sentó en su cama y con la yema de sus dedos acarició los rostros de sus hermanos.

Era duro y difícil sobrellevar la realidad de ahora, no sólo Leo estaba muerto, sus otros dos hermanos también, la vida era demasiado cruel e injusta para él.

-Donnie –murmuró de repente –quizás tu no sufriste al morir como Leo o Mike, te muerte fue instantanea, pero, hermano… aun no encuentro al respuesta de que por que tú también te tuviste que ir.

De erpente a su memoria llego algo parecido a un rechinido de llantas y luego la tortumovil callendo al fondo del abismo y dando tumbos.

Raphael volvióa cerrar los ojoscon furia, pensaba que todo era una maldición: Leo había muerto a consecuencia d ela terrible violación que había sufrido a manos de sus enemigos. Mike al ser mordido por una de las ratas del rey rata y fue justamente en la plea donde vengaron el honor de su hermano mayor y Donnie… por más que Raphael buscaba en su mente no encontraba el porque Donatello había muerto también.

Sin poder más, la tortuga de rojo se arrojó de bruces en su cama y comenzó a llorar, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía la fotografía de sus hermanos, donde los 4 estaban sonriendo. Era duro pero tenía que aceptarlo, sus hermanos se habían ido y no volverían jamás.

-Raphael –su maestro llamó a la puerta y leugo entró. Vio a su hijo en la cama y se acercó a él, tocándole suavemente el caparazón y ante aquel contacto Raphael se estremeció.

-Dígame maestro ¿por qué mis hermanos, porque ellos? me he quedado completamente solo, yo no quería que murieran.

-El mundo esta lleno de misterios y soluciones, y muchas veces estas suelen ser muy dolorosas. Raphael, a mi también me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser, la partida de cada uno de tus hermanos y sufrí junto con ellso sus últimos momentos e incluso sentía los dolores que los iban matando y también siento el no poderle haber dicho adiós a Donatello. pero ellos aun `permanecen dentro de nuestras mentes y corazones.

Ante als palabras de su padre, Raphael rompió a llorar con más sentimiento. aun era un niñod e 15 años, un niño que aún no alcanzaba el comprender el porque de la muerte. Un niño que hace años se reía de ella, pensando que a él y sus hermanos ella no los podría tocar o que les faltaba mucho para ellos. sin embargo ahora ella era la que reía y en sus oídos y sus hermanos ya no estarían ahí con él.

Splinter dio un suspiro y le frotó suavemente el caparazón y luego le besó la nuca con cariño.

-Descansa hijo mío –le dijo y derepnete reparó en la foto que raphael tenía en su mano y la tomó.

La observó fijamente y soonrió. Luego la puso sobre el mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama y luego fue en buscar de algo para recoger los cristales rotos del marco que contenía la fotografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abril estaba en su depto junto a Casey y se abrazaba a él.

-Ahora si que Rapha debe sentirse muy solo, ha perdido al único hermano que le quedaba –susurró la mujer.

-Sí, aunque el viejo maestro sigue con él –Casey le acarició la cabeza a su novia.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente Rapha se merece el catigo y la lección tan cruel que el destino le está dando.

-Raphael muchas veces no compartió ideas consus hemanos y casi siempre les quería pegar o se peleaba con ellos, quizás el destino ahora se este vengando.

-Sí Casey, pero muchas veces se detuvo antes de dañarlos seriamente, detenía sus puños y comentarios mordaces a tiempo, auqneu creoq eu el que sufrió más estos ataques fue Mike –abril se abrazó aún más a su novio.

-Donnie era el que más se parecía a Leo en carácter, lo admiraban mucho. leo era un buen lider ye l consentido no sólo de ellos sino de todos nosotros también-Ante las últimas plabras de Casey, abril sonrió y recordó algo que había pasado con las tortugas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Leo y Mike entraron en su casa yv venían discutiendo._

_-Leo, de verdad que no sé porque te preocupas tanto por mi seguridad._

_-Mike –Leo dio un suspiro -. ya te dije que puedes patinar dodne quieras y mientras sea seguro. pero no en el cañón del Colorado. Ese lugar es muy peligroso y está lleno de pendientes y deslaves._

_-Te preocupas demasiado –Mike recargó su patineta sobre la pared y los demás se acercaron._

_-Mike, simplemente no puedo dejarte hacer una tontería como esa. te lastuimas seriamente y no sé que haría –se cruzó de brazos._

_-Hermanito, Rapha tiene razón, hay veces que debes de dejar tu papel de lider a un lado. sobre todo cuando estamos solos y queremos divertirnos –ante las plabras de Mike, Leo negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_-No se trata de que si soy el lider o no Mikey, es simplemente por que soy su hermano y… me preoccupo mucho por ustedes –al decir las últimas palabras, sucedió lo inesperado, Leonardo se quitó el antifaz de lo ojos y vio fijamente pero de una manera tan dulce a su hermano menor._

_Miguel Ángel ante tal acción sólo atinó a tragar saliva._

_-Quizás en las peleas si actue como un ninja, pero aquí en la casa soy un ser común y corriente –le puso las manos suavemente sobre los hmobros y Mike al ver los ojos de su hermano directamente y sin la máscara que los cubría vio en ellos a una persona de bellso sentimeintos y que en realidad se preocupaba mucho por ellos,. su mirada también era muy cálida._

_Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que leo hiciera eso algún día._

_-Tienes razón leo, he sido un tonto, por favor perdóname –Mike se abrazó a su hermano._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte –Leo respondió al abrazo -¿Quieres una pizza?_

_-¡Sí! –dijo Mike y con eso dieron por terminada la discusión._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Abril se sonrió al terminar de recordar.

-¿Por qué sonries? –le preguntó Casey.

-Recordé cuando Leo se quito el antifaz ante Mike para demostrarle cuanto se preocupaba por él en realidad.

-Cierto, de esa manera tan simple hizo a Mike recapacitar y que desistiera d su deseo de irse a patinar al cañón del Colorado. leo se ,ostró en ese momento ante todos nosotros no como el lider de las tortugas, sin como él era realmente… ¿Recuerdas ciuando los hospedasmos por primera vez aquí en el nuevo depto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Reki-zen:** es que ese dibujo me rcordó a mi fic y le hace alusión, Rapha abrazando asus hermanos que mueren jaja y bueno te mentiría si te dijera que Rapha está feliz por que ya es hijo único en mi fic.

**Zahara88:** No te preocupes si la habías olvidado a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo jajaja y bueno se que alguans apartes son molestas y no, Donnie y Raph no se hacen pareja, digamos que ese encuentro fue sólo un consuelo.

Y ya dije que no diré nada del final, sólo que Rapha se enterará de porque han muerto todos sus hermanos y los vengará…

disculpen que en tres días no haya puesto nada pero hasta el lunes tuve que ir a tabajar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-Iniciamos con un Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Leo se despertó aquella mañana y se estiró sabrosamente en la cama._

_Luego se giró un poco y con los pies tocó el suelo._

_-¿Qué demonios? vio que su piso se comenzaba a llenar de agua._

_Se fijó en el reloj y vio que eran las 5 am, él acostumbraba a dspertar a esa hora, para meditar un poco y entrenar._

_Caminó con trabajo y abrió con esfuerzó la puerta de su habitación. Vio una gran cantidas de agua correr por el pasillo de arriba e ir escurriendo escaleras abajo._

_De por cierto la planta baja ya estaba cas inundada y varios objetos flotaban en el agua sucia._

_-Sensei Leo recordó de repente que la recámara de su maestro estaba en la planta baja y que se iba a inundar si no se daba prisa.._

_Bajó con cuidado asl escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación, el agua sucía le escocía en las piernas y pantorrillas._

_-Sensei –se acercó a la cama de su padre y lo movió un poco por los hombros._

_-¿Sucede algo hijo mío? –se giró a verlo._

_-Sí, las casa se está inundando –ante eso, el viejo maestro se sentó de inmediato y vio que el agua sucia comenzaba a entrar en su habitación._

_-Despierta por favor a tus hermanos, tenemos que darles aviso de lo que pasó, pero a Donatello más a que a nadie._

_-Sí Sensei –amboss e dirigierona la parte alta de la casa (Mike y Donnie ya también tenían sus habitaciones arriba y el laboratorio de la tortuga de morado estaba abajo)._

_Leo empujó primero la puerta de la habitación de Donnie._

_-Donnie –lo movió suavemente por los hombros._

_-¿Eh? medio abrió los ojos, vio a su hermano a un lado de la cama y tomó su reloj despertador Leo, son las 5:20 AM apenas._

_-Lo sé Donnie y discúlpame, pero la casa se está inundando._

_-¿Qué? –Donatello se paró de inmadiato y se asomó desde su habitación para ver afuera –Diablos –dijo al ver el agua que estaba cayendo._

_-Ve con el sensei por estos momentos Don, yo iré a despertar a los otros 2 –para poder pasara las otras habitaciones tenían que esquivar los objetos que comenzaban a flotar en el agua._

_-Te ayudaré a despertar a Mike –Donnie se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor._

_A Rapha no costó trabajo despertarlo, pero Mike se llevó una sorpresa desagradable, cuando se cayó de su cama al ser despertado por Donnie, sinceramente esperaba llevarse un golpe y no flotar sobre agua sucia._

_Ya luego la tortuga genio descubrió que el agua se infiltaba por las alcantarillas desde las tapas de arriba y por las calles de la ciudad._

_-Tendré que abrir las renjillas de emergencia para que el agua se vaya y fumigar la casa –le dijo Donnie a los demás -. todo lo que crean que aun sirva pónganlo en algún lugar seguro, que sea alto de preferencia y protegido por favor –dio un suspiro -. Y quizás la mala noticia es que tendfremso que buscar un lugar para vivir los próximos 8 días ya que es lo que se tardará la casa en desinfectarse._

_-Esta agua pica –Mike se rascaba las piernas._

_-Lo sé Mike –le dijo Leo y entre todos comenzaron a limpiar y salvar lo que podían (Mike salvó su juego de nintendo luego, luego)._

_A las 8 AM, sonó el teléfono de la guarida._

_-Soy Abril –escucharon por el otro lado del auricular- .el aguacero que ha caido en la madrugada ha inundado las alcantarillas de NY, espero que ustedes esten biéen –les dijo._

_-Gracias por el aviso –contestó Leonardo –Nosotros también nos inundamos un poco y por lo visto tendremos que buscar un lugar donde vivir en lo que esto se desinfecta._

_-¿Por qué no se vienen al nuevo departamento con Casey y conmigo. no es mucho, pero estarán más cómodos._

_-Sí, gracias –después de eso, ambos colgaron._

_-¿Quién era? –le preguntó Rapha._

_-Abril y que nos ofrece su cas en loq eu esto se arregla._

_-¡Súper! –dijo Mike._

_-Bien entonces hay que esperar a que esto se drene, fumigue y nos vamos –Donnie y Rapha fueron por la máquina de fumigaciones._

_El laboratoriod e Donatello se había salvado y leugo esas dos tortugas comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa._

_a las 11 AM llegaron hasta el depto de sus amigos, cuidando que nadie los viera._

_-Bienvenidos –dijo ella al verlos entrar por la ventana –Como verán no es mucho, pero espero qeus e sientan a gusto._

_-No se preocupe Srita O'Neil, su ayuda es más que valiosa –dijo el sensei._

_-No tienen porque agradecer maestro, ustedes muchas veces nos han ayudado, y de alguna forma tenemos que corresponderles chicos. Bueno. pasando a aotra cosa, les recomiendo tomar un baño, sino podrían infectarse con el agua sucia._

_-Tienes razón –todos tomaron sus baños por turnos y se cambiaron las máscaras y demas por qeulo otro se había echado a perder._

_Pero no todo salió finalmente como se esperaba, las tortuguitas pescaron un resfriado y sus mawestro lso atendia atodas, poniédolos sobre una camita, envolviendolos en mantas y luego lso pies en agua caliente y aplicándoles mil y un remedios caseros._

_Y cuando su maestro se contagió, sus tortuguitas lo cuidaron. Incluso alabó las dotes culinarias de Leonardo (hasta el niño era un chef experto) En fin, el amor que se tenían su maestro y sus tortugas era recíproco y desinteresado._

_Durante los días que estuvieron con sus amigos se la pasaron muy bien hasta el día que tenían que volver a la alcantarilla._

_Ya ahí escombraron todo y lo que no servía lo tiraron y lo que sí lo acomodaron incluso cambiaron las cobijas de sus camas por unas nuevas._

_Y Donnie creó un sistemá de drenaje más complejo para que el agua no se volviera ameter como aquella vez._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al terminar de recordar, Abril se recargó un poco más en Casey

-Esos tiempos ya no volverán y jamás volveremos a verles juntos –al oír a su novia, Casey le acarició la cabeza.

-Si, y el único que creo que no se dio cuenta cuando murió fue justamente Leo. Ya que recuerda que días después de su fallecimiento se nos apareció y nos dijo, que nos abía porque ya no le haciamos caso y ni cuando nos hablaba. Y creo que finalmente a pobrecito no el cayó en gracia cuando Winters le dijo que eso se debía a que ellos no lo escuchaban, ni veían ya por que estaba muerto.

-Sí –Abril dio un suspiro, cuando lo desconectamos el ya estaba clínicamente muerto.

-Cierto ¿quieres cenar? –le preguntó él.

-No gracias, amor, no estoy de humor y menos aun porque ya hemos perdido a tres de nuestros valiosos amigos.

-Bien, entonces vamos a dormir –juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Casey –Abril se giró a verlo-. también creo que sería correcto el ir a visitar a Rapha y al sensei para darles todo nuestro apoyo, ya que lo necesitan.

-Y Raph aun más y creo que está ni que el sol lo calienta –Casey se puso su pijama.

-¿Y quien estaría tranquilo con los que está ocurriendo? –la chica se metió entre las cobijas de la cama y cuando Casey hizo lo mismo y apago la luz, finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Zahara88:** Si incluso este cuaderno tiene otros Flash Backs y dejame decirte que ya es el último jejeje.

**Reki:** Pues aquí va otro.

Una pregunta ¿Qué fic quieren lleer? el del sacrificio o el del nuevo Shredder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winters estaba sentado en la sala de su casa y bebía una copa de vino.

Le había prometido a Leonardo, cuando los doctores lo desconectaron en el hospital. Que protegería a su familia, pero ya iban otros dos de sus hermanos que fallecían y sólo quedaba Rapha.

-¿por qué estará ocurriendo esto? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien Yoalt? –el general águila se le acercó.

-Sí, solamente estoy preocupado por Raphael. ya ha perdido a sus tres hermanos, y quien sabe como será su vida a partir de ahora –le dijo a los generales.

-Pues tendrá que sobreponerse y seguir adelante –dijo la mujer -. por que si sus hermanos pudieran verlo, no les gustaría que por que han muerto Raphael se deje caer.

-Eso sí –Winters se giró a verla.

-Eh incluso su amestro tendrá que apoyarlo. rapha aun es muy joven para entender el porque de la muerte. Y nada mejor que el apoyo venga de su padre que lo quiere tanto, como quiso a sus hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Y mientras ellos hablaban Rapha en su recámara estaba sentado en su cama y tenía la cara escondida detrás de sus piernas recogidas. Y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejarde recordar a sus hermanos y menos aún sus vivencias con ellos.

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back primera parte.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

(_He aquí la primera vez que Rapha escuchó a Leo cantar)_

_Rapha regresó a casa molesto y cansado después de un entrenamiento a campo abierto. estaba molesto por que se había distraido estúpidamente y donatello se aprovechod e ello para derrotarlo con su Bo._

_Venía mascullando entre dientes y aventó sus sais sobre uno de los sillones de la sala._

_-"Maldito Donatello" –se tocó el hombro donde tenía una pequeña herida y un hematoma –"Creo que tomaré un baño" -. Se estaba dirigiendo a su recámara cuando pasó por la cocina y escucho que alguien cantaba con la voz un poco baja y creyó que el radio estaba prendido, pero con sorpresa observó que éste estaba apagado, y su sorpresa aumentó más al ver en la cocina que era Leo quien cantaba mientras hacía un pay de atún._

_-"Qué voz tan bonita" –se dijo Rapha en su cabeza y se puso una toalla que sacó de uno del los armarios de la sala toalla sobre los hombros._

_Leo seguía en lo suyo sin percartarse que Rapha lo estaba escuchando y que también observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, recargado en la pared de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados._

_La tortuga de azul de repente giró la cabeza a ambos lados y luego observaba algo en la alacena que estaba arriba del lavaplatos. Se subió a un pequeño banco para bajar lo que necesitaba y ahora tarareaba otra canción._

_Ya tenía los brazos llenos de cosas, y cuando intentó bajarse del banquillo, éste se ladeó y leonardo estaba a punto de estamparse contra el suelo. He incluso para intentar suujetarse había agarrado la madera de abajo de la alacena y se la traía consigo también._

_-¿Leo! –gritó rapha al ver que su ehrmano estaba a punto de sufrir un percance y lo sujetó haciendolo caer encima de él. Varios recibientes cayeron a ambos lados de ellos y se rompieron._

_-Splinter y sus otros dos hijos también llegaban en ese momento y alacanzarona a escuchar todo el relajo que se armó en la cocina._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Donatello y se acercaron a aver._

_Leo se sentó y quejándose se llevó una mano a su costado y de repente vio a Rapha debajo de él._

_-¡Raph! –se levantó de inmediato –Lo lamento tanto._

_-No importa –le dijo y se incorporó -. Es más importante que tú no estés lastimado._

_-Gracias –dijo y le sonrió y siempre que Leo sonreía sabía que tenía al mundo en sus manos._

_-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –dijo el sensei al entrar en la cocina._

_-Nada sensei, sóloq eu leo intentó bajar algo de la alacena y el banco falseó y se cayó y es por eso todo este tirardero._

_-Lamento mucho esto sensei, muchos alimentos y condimentos se han echado a perder –Leo se puso de pie._

_-¿Te has lastimado? –le preguntó su maestro._

_-Nada serio padre, ahorita limpio –dijo._

_-Bien, el que no te hayas lastimado me interesa más a lo que se rompió –Splinter le tocó lso hombros a su hijo mayor -. Hay que limpiar esto y luego tomas un baño._

_-Sí sensei –fue por las cosas de limpieza._

_-Deja que te ayudemos –Donnie se acercó a él y todos sus hermanos le ayudaron a limpiar y su maestro los observaba y estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, ya que siempre se ayudaban y se apoyaban en todo y nunca se dejaban solos._

_Cerca de la toma de agua de la cocina estaba el bote de basura y Rapha fue a tirar lo que ya no servía en lo que Leo llenaba un cubo para trapear, cuando de repente alzó al vista y vio el golpe en el hombrod e su hermano._

_-¿No que no te había pasado algo? –lo vio ijamente._

_-¿De que hablas? –le devolvió al mirada._

_-Tu hombro –se lo señaló._

_-Ah, me lo hizo Donnie. me distraje estúpidamente ene l entrenamiento y el aprovechó para atacarme, sino me hubiera movido, me hubiera dado en el cuello. claro no me hubiera matado pero si dejado K.O._

_-Bien, ya veo. cuando terminemos primero te bañarás tú, después de todo esa era tu idea desde el principio. Ya quecuadno te aventaste para que yono me golpeara dejaste una toalla sobre al silla._

_-Ah, vaya ¿qué es lo que estás cocinando?_

_-Un pay de atún por suerte los ingredientes que voya a utilizar se salvaron –los puso sobre al mesa._

_-Ok, prepara tu pay en lo que yo me baño y si quieres yo luego vigilo el horno y saco tu pay cuando esté listo._

_-de acuerdo, epro tengo que lavarme las manos para poder hacerlo –Entre als 4 tortugas terminaron de limpiar y finalmente Rapha se fue a bañar, donnie volvió a sus experimentos y Mike jugaba video juegos._

_Leo continuó con su pay y justamente cuando ya lo metía en el horno Rapha de nuevo se le acerco y ya bañadito._

_-¿Ya te bañaste? Bueno ahora prenderé el horno y te curaré el hombro –salió por el botiquín._

_-Leo no tienes por qué hacerlo es sólo una peque ña herida que sanará pronto._

_-Pero podría infectarse –se lo terminó de curar -: bien ahora te dejaré el pay por 20 minutos solamente._

_-descuida –Rapha de nuevo de puso detrás de él -. Leo, tienes una voz preciosa para el canto ante eso, Leonardo abrió la boca sorprendido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No te preocupes nadie más lo sabrá por ahora._

_-Gracias –se giró a ver a su hermano –No creo que al sensei le agrade mucho el que yo cante, no creo que sea un buen don para un ninja._

_-Yo realmente no creo que le moleste, pero aún noe s tiempo que los demás lo sepán. bueno es hora de que te vayas a bañar, yo cuidare de tu pay._

_-Sí, Gracias –Leo salió de la cocina._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Este Flash Back continuará,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	15. Chapter 15

**Zahara:** Pues aquí esta el final de este recuerdo jejeje.

**Reki:** Pues ahorita como tengo tiempo les mando más jaja. Y desde el principio del Fic dije que Rapha ya sabía que Leo podía cantar y opor eso le piede en año nuevo que se eche unas palomitas por ahí jajaja.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Segunda parte Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_35 minutos después Leonardo entró de nuevo a la cocina y vio el pay puesto sobre la mesa y tapado con una servilleta._

_-20 minutos como me dijiste –le dijo Rapha._

_-Gracias –lo revisó y luego volvió a taparlo -¿Dónde estan Don y Mikey?_

_-El sensei los mandó al supermercado para que compraran lo que se rompió –le dijo._

_-Debí haber ido yo, después de todo por mi culpa se rompieron esas cosas –se sentó en una silla._

_-todo fue un accidente Leonardo, tú no lo hiciste a propósito. pwero si te encargaré algo hijo mío.- su maestro volvió a entrar en la cocina en esos momentos._

_-Diga sensei –se giró a verlo._

_-Que hagas la cena de esta noche, ya que vendran nuestros amigos de otras dimensiones, Abril, Casey y Max a cenar._

_-Sí maestro descuide –se puso de pie._

_-Lo hariamos nosotros Leo, pero ya sabes que hasta el agua se nos quema. –Leo rió ante lo que Rapha le dijo._

_-Entonces cuando me fui de viaje me hqas ver extrañado._

_-Odie desde entonces las comidas enlatadas y ya no menciones ese viaje. –le tomó el rostro con cariño._

_-Si tu lo dices –le volvió a sonreir. –Bien, haré un spaghetti, un agua de frutas y de postre Flan Napolitano._

_-¿Y de plato fuerte? –Raph se giró a verlo._

_-Ya está el pay de atún, por suerte lo hice grande y alcanzará para todos y hasta sobrará._

_-Tienes Razón –Rapha subió a su habitación._

_Cuando Donnie y Mike volvieron todos guardaron las cosas en la alacena y Donnie al final reforzó más el mueble contra la pared para que no volviera a caerse._

_Entre las 8 Pm Y Las 8:30 llegaron los invitados. El daio traía una ensalada de manzana para compartir y también venía su pequeño hijo._

_Primeramente todos pasarona la sala para platicar un poco y alas nueve se dirigieron al comedor para cenar._

_-Mmmm-chomp, chomp, crunch, Crunch-Surrp –se oía sólo eso de Mike y él y Rapha eran los que más cenaban._

_-¿Puedo repetir? esta cena está delñiciosa –dijo Abril._

_-Adelante –le dijeron._

_-Es cierto, esto esta para chuparse los dedos –Casey apoyó a su novia._

_-¿Dónde mandaron a comprar la cena? Mis cocineros no cocinan así –dijo Winters._

_-Cierto jamá habia probado algo tan delicioso ¿O tu que opinas Usagui? –el daimo se giró a ver al conejo._

_-Concuerdo con usted Sr. Y yo que muchas veces le digo a Gen que es mal repetir la cena que otros nos invitan. esta vez no he podido evitarlo y ya voy por al tercera ración._

_-Felicidades Leo, están alabando tu cena –ante lo que Rapha dijo, todos quedaron sorprendidos y Gen casi se ahoga._

_-¿Tu cocinaste esto? –Abril estaba sorprendida y Leo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Felicidades Leo esto está exquisito –le dijo Winters._

_-algun día tendras que venir a mi casa a prepararme la cena –le dijo el daimo –Y si por mi fuera te secuestraba, pero sé que tu padre no te suelta._

_-Y menos aún que mi hijo es aún un niño Sr –ambos rieron._

_-A mi también me ha agradado la cena Leo san –dijo Usagui._

_-Gracias –respondió la tortuguita amablemente._

_De lo que se ha perdido leatherhead –dijo Mike._

_-ya le guardaremos un poco –Donnie le tocó el hombro._

_-De acuerdo, pero quiero que todos se enteren que sólo yo le digo que no a una pizza cuando mi hermanito Leo cocina –dijo la tortuga menor, en lo que ahora atacaba el flan napolitano._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al volver al presente, Rapha estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, las voces y risas de sus hermanos, sonaban aun en sus oídos y mente.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes ni siquiera Mike entraria casi aventando la puerta para molestarlo o cuando despertaba a Leo se le arrojaba encima.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, el silencio sepulcran en el cual ahora la vivienda se hallaba sumida lo estaba matando y este era solamente por los pequeños instantes en los cuales el subterraneo pasaba por encima de su casa.

Raph intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que lo hacia, veía lso rostros de sus hermanos, los cuales se iban cambiando hasta mostrar las tumbas de casa uno de ellos, peo principalmente la de Leo y hay que recordar que antes de que pelearan contra Winters Rapha le había dicho a Leo que no lo necesitaban para nada, que de dientes para afuera le deseaba que se muriera. (Y Casi consigue matarlo).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Otro Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Este es de los últimos momentos de Leo en su casa antes de morir)_

_Rapha observaba impotentemente como la muerte se llevaba a su querido hermano mayor (ahora pareja) ante sus ojos._

_-Ra..Ph –Leo se giró a verlo y estaba ya muy pálido, demacrado y unas grandes ojeras le rodeaban los ojos._

_-No Hables, te pondrás bien._

_Rapha tenía que hacer todo lo imposible por que su hermano no se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba, pero el Rapha, realmente por dentro se sentía destrozado y quería llorara a Gritos, pero no tenía porque preocupar a Leo._

_Incluso sabía que su hermano no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido, al contrario, era inocente Y lo que en verdad a rapha le dolía era que nada podía hacer para salvarlo._

_Permaneció junto a su hermano todo aquel tiempo hasta que fue llevado de nuevo al hospital y morir ahí sin remedió alguno._

_. Pero mientras estuvuieron en la habitación del sensei y Leo podía recordar a su hermano, se encontraba abrazado a él como chicle, mientras que la fiebre le seguía subiendo descontroladamente._

_Pero de un momento a otro la tortuga de azul vio a rapha directamente y comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente._

_-¡Quién eres! –le dijo a Rapha como si no lo conociera._

_-Leo, tranquilo, soy yo –Raphael intento sujetarlo de los brazos suavemente para no lastimarlo, pero Leo lo empujaba y se tiraba de él intentando alejarse._

_-¡Me estás haciendo daño! -¡No sé quien eres! –ante tales gritos los demás entraron en la habitación._

_-Leonardo, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre hijo mío? –pero Leo al ver a los otros, también se puso a gritar como si no los conociera._

_-Leo, hermanito, somos nosotros –Mike intentó tocar su hombro, peor su hermano retrocedió asustado como un cervatillo acorralado._

_-Ya está ahora si en las últimas –susurró el general Águila._

_-Y lo peor es que esta sucediendo lo que me temía. Ya no reconoce a nadie –Winters lo veía y luego acercándose a Raphael lo tomó por los hombros –Ven con todos a la sala._

_-No –Raphael quería soltarse del agarre del magnate estar con mi hermano… ¡Leo! –lo vio de repente vomitar sangre, y caer inconsciente en el suelo._

_La tortuga de rojo se soltó de Winters y cargó a su hermano con mucho cuidado y lo subió a la cama, donde lo arropó y le limpió la sagre que tenía en la boca._

_-Rapha, hasme caso, en estos momentos ya es mejor llevarlo al hospital y dejar todo en manos d elos doctores._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--._

Pero de nada les sirvió dejar la vida en manos de los doctores, él ahora ya no estaba.

y detrás de él se fueron también Mike y luego Donnie.

-"¿Por qué tenía que sobrevivir yo?" –Rapha se llevó una mano a la cabeza -. "Mi maestro estaría más feñiz si yo fuera el que no estuviera y ellos sí. Ellos siempre fueron muy obedientes".

Ahora veía las fotos de la cámara de Donnie y aunqeu quería evitarlo, reía un poco al ver las graciosas que en su mayoría era de Mike (su hermanito había sido muy fotogénico).

-"Mi maestro estaría mejor si yo me voy. No dudo que él peinse que yo soy el culpable de la muerte de cada uno de ellos, aunque él no me lo diga".

Rapha pensaba erroneamente eso y comnzó a preparar una maleta con sus cosas y metió aun las fotos de sus hermanos que tenía y de sus seres queridos, también tomó un abrigo y algo de comida.

Finalmente puso sus sais en la mesilla del dojo y dejándole una carta de despedida a su maestro salió de la alcantarilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Reki y Zahara**: Ni se preocupen que el maestro Splinter no se queda de brazos cruzados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después, el maestro Splinter despertó y fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y de repente vio al luz del Dojo encendida.

-¿Estás aquí Raphael? –creyó que su único hijo (ya él último que le quedaba) estaría entrenando un poco, porque quizás no podía dormir, por el dolor de haber perdido ya a su último hermano.

Entró en la habitación y sus ojos de inmediato tropezaron con los sais que estaban sobre la mesa y con la carta de despedida.

Presintiendo que algo no iba bien, tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido:

"_Querido Sensei:_

_He decidido irme de casa y dejarle los sais que usted amablemente me entregó cuando empezamos a entrenar, pero finalmente me he dado cuenta, que alguien como yo no merece estar a su lado. Ya que sólo le recoradaría el que mis hermanos ya no están y que no pude defenderlos o protegerlos._

_Durante mucho tiempo presumía que yo era mejor que ellos y más fuerte, pero eso no era cierto. ellos eran mejores que yo._

_Y es por eso, como mi fracaso de hijo para usted y hermano para ellos, dejo todo ya que ustee hubiese estado mejor si uno de mis hermanos hubiese sobrevivido y no yo, para estar a su lado._

_Raphael"_

El maestro Splinter respiró acompasadamente para tranquilzar a su corazón, no era tan peor como esperaba. Creía que su hijo había decidido salir por la pueta falsa, gracias a la pérdida de sus hermanos, pero no era algo tan malo como eso.

Luego tomando una sombrilla y un abrigo y además una especie de cobija bajo el brazo, salió de la alcantarilla en busca de su tortuga.

Ya había perdido a tres de sus hijos y no dejaría que fuera lo mismo con Raphael.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y había sido una buena idea que llevara sombrilla ya que había comezado a caer algo pero que un aguacero y por su cuenta Rapha no lo notaba o no quería darse cuenta de él.

La tortuga de rojo se había saltado las rejas del panteón y se había dirigido hasta donde sus hermanos descansaban eternamente, la lluvia lo seguía empapando, pero a el no le importaba en realidad. sin sus hermanos ya nada tenía sentido para él.

-Chicos –Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia –He dejado al maestro Splinter, creo que mi presencia sólo lo lastima más de lo que ya está. Lo sé aunque él no me lo diga y también sé que le hubiese gustado más que cualquiera de ustedes siguiera con él y no yo. Bueno –dio un suspiro .Es hora de que me vaya. No se preocupen por mi, puedo dormir en cualquier parte, gracasi a mi trabajo gano lo suficiente para mantenerme. El sensei ya no me necesita y disculpen me he traido cosas de ustedes: los libros de historias de Leo, el game boy y unos comics que olvidamos darles a los de la Justice Force de Mike y las herramientas de Donnie y no se preocupen, también traigo algo para el frío y un poco de alimento para hoy y mañana.

Luego salió del panteón y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-"Bien, ahora busquemos donde viviré" –comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El maestro Splinter seguía búsacndolo y se dijo que no volvería al hogar, sino hasta que lo encontrar y lo trajera de vuelta.

Estaba caminando cubierto con una capa contra el frío por las calles de lso bares de NY, perfectamente sabía que solía visitar esos lugares con casey aunqeu él no bebía por que Splinter se lo tenía prohibido por ser menor de edad.

-¿Maestro Splinter? –vio al general Jaguar junto al general Mono.

-Buenas noches –los saludo -¿Han visto a Raphael?

-No, no lo hemos visto –respondió el general Mono.

-¿Ocurre algo acaso? –preguntó el general Jaguar.

-Se ha ido de casa, creyendo que yo estaría mejor si él se iba –respondió –pero quiero decirle y demostrarle que está muy equivocado, que él es muy valioso para mí como lo fueron sus hermanos.

-¿Sabe a dónde se fue? –quisieron saber.

-No, pero seguiré buscando, ya que no volveré a casa sino hasta que lo encuentre.

-Lo ayudaremos –los dos generales le hablaron a los demás y Jonathan llevó a su novia hasta el departamente de Abril, para que ambas chicas no estuvieran solas.

El maestro Splinter se sentía agradeciado ante la ayuda prestada para encontrar a su tortuguita.

Se habían dividido en equipos.

El general Águila con el sensei.

Casey y el General Jaguar.

Winters y Charly quien se unió a la busqueda.

La generala serpiente y el general Mono.

Usagui y Leatherhead.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ya eran casi las 5 AM y rapha se había refugiado en una cueva y seguía sin poder dormir. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Entre sus manos tenía su celular al que le había puesto el altavoz y escuchaba una y otra vez las voces de sus hermanos en sus contestadoras.

_-"Hola soy Leo y estoy tratando de perderme, si quieres déjame un mensaje o tu número telefónico y yo me comunico al rato…PD, si me ven o saben de mi, no le digan a Rapha que me han visto, le hemos hecho una travesura y está buscandonos para comernos vivos"_ –Rapha sonrió ante eso y luego marcó al celular de Donnie.

_-"Soy Donnie o Donita como suele decirme Leo y por el momento no te puedo contestar ya que estoy trabajando en un nuevo invento para vengarme de las travesuras de Mike o arreglando algo que Rapha seguramente estampó en la cabecita de nuestro hermanito menor"._

Para finalizar escuchó el de Mike.

_-"Hi, soy el alma de Mike, mi cuerpo por el momento no esta presente, ya que pude estar dormido, comiendo Pizza, entrenando. huyendo de Rapha o quemando las pocas neuronas que le quedan frente a algún juego de video. Déjame tú número y cuando encuentre a mi cuerpo y el conecte el cerebro como debe de ser le diré que se comunique contigo"._

Rapha escuchaba los mensajes una y otra vez, ya que era lo único que él tenía para escucahar las voces de sus hermanos.

El frío le comenzó a calar los huesos y se cubrió con la chamarra que había traido, y no cesaba de escuchar los mensajes, sobre todo el de Leo.

Luego se acostó en el frío suelo.

-¿Qué andará haciendo el sensei en estos momentos? ¿Estará dormido aún? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Frío, está buscando a su hijo y por fin lo ha encontrado –oyó de repente a sus espaldas y para su sorpresa, vio a su maetsro parado atrás de él y con una sombrilla en la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

¿Quieren gritar?

Este es un pedazo de casi el final…

"_El maestro Splinter dio un grito desgarrador que le vino desde el alma y abrazó con fuarza al último de sus hijos que le quedaba y que ahora estaba muerto entre sus brazos"_

Y esto viene hasta la tercera y última parte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Juanis:** Lo que he puesto ha sido un pequeño adelanto del final, pero por ahorita Rapha esta bien jeje. y si hay un dios al que odiaras pero temo que escogiste al equivocado jaja.

**Zahara:** No te pudeo decir que pasará en el final al 100%.

**Reki**: Ya vamos para allá jeje y sabrás que es lo que va a pasar. Y así, el mensaje de Mike es el más gracioso jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.—

-¡Maestro!

-Raphael, lo que acabas de hacer ha sido un acto muy tonto ¿Cómo puedes creer que estaría mejor sin ti? Hace 4 años yo adopté a 4 tortuguitas y mutaron y no a tres. Vamos a casa, ya perdí desgraciadamente a tus hermanos y no dejaré que pase lo mismo contigo. le puso la cobija que traía sobre los hombros y vio Rapha que también ahí estaba el genaral águila.

-Esperemos a los demás a que traigan la caminoneta y nos lleven a casa –dijo Águila.

Rapha comenzó a toser.

-¿Ya vez? Creo que has pescado un resfríado –su maestro lo cubrió aun más con la cobija.

De repente vieron dos faros de una camioneta adentrándose en el bosque, y está se estacionó frente a los tres.

-Suban –dijo Casey.

Todos se fueron a la casa de las tortugas y Abril y Johanna los esperaban ahí.

-¡Rapha! –dijo la chica O'Neil y lo abrazó -. Nunca vuelvas ha hacer algo así.

El alba estaba abriendo.

-Creo que he dejado a todos sin dormir –respondió -. lo siento.

-Tú no te preocupes –Winters le tocó el hombro.

Rapha ahora comenzó a estornudar y su maestro le dio un té de eucalipto, lo cubrió con una cobija seca y le puso los pies en agua caliente.

Abril le calentó una sopa de pollo.

-Gracias –dijo al recibir el bol de sopa caliente.

-Ten cuidado de no quemarte –le pidió su amiga.

-Descuida –comenzó a sopearla poco a poco –Te quedó muy rica.

-Gracias y si quieres más hay en la estufa.

-Con esto ya está bien –ya se oía un poco mormado.

-¿Quieres unos Kleenex? –Johanna le regaló un paquetito.

-Gracias –sacó uno y se limpió la nariz y tiró el papel sucio en el cesto de la basura -. Sensei ¿Cómo me encontró en tan sólo una noche?

-No en balde eres mi hijo y te crié desde muy pequeño, por lo tanto te conozco muy bien y sé en donde buscarte. Aparte sres muy importante para mí como lo fueron tus hermanos.

-Sí Sensei, gracias –le tomó otro poco a su té.

-¿Por qué tienes tu celular afuera? –le preguntó Jonathan.

-Por que para no sentirme solo estaba escuchando los mensajes de correo de voz de mis hermanos.

-Ah vaya –el chico se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieren escucharlos? –rapha se lso `puso y todos rieron al escucharlos.

-Es una lástima que ya sólo podamos oírlos así –dijo Abril.

-¿Tú no tienens un contestador de voz grabado en tu movil, Rapha? –le preguntó Johanna.

-No, nunca lo gravé, lo creía innecesario y además no sé que decir.

-¿Eh? pero sí tu tienes uno grabado Rapha. Es más pense que lo sabías y lo habías escuchado. Mira –Casey marco de su movil al movil de Rapha -. No contestes –le puso el altavoz.

_-"Hola, Soy Leo, el hemano mayor, lindo y tierno de Rapha. Incluso soy más tolerante que él y le estoy grabando su contestador de voz, sobre todo por que él no quería grabarlo, o quizás el ratón de lo comío la lengua, pero él me tiene a mi para lo que sea incluso para grabar aquí…_

_-¿El maestro Splinter le comió la lengua a Rapha? –Esa era la voz de Mike._

_-No Mikey, es un supón –Ahora era la voz de Donnie -. Continua por favor Leo._

_-OK cuando aparesca y tomé su celular y vea que tiene un mensaje en su contestador de voz que el nisiquiera grabó. Se comunicará contigo, claro si es que antes de eso no se le ocurre asesinarnos por esto, Byeee"_

Todos se comenzaron a reir.

-No sabía que estos condenados habían grabado mi contestador de voz.

-¿Y lo vaz a borrar? –le preguntó Jonathan.

-Por supuesto que no, me lo hicieron mis hermanos y lo voy a conservar, junto con los de ellos. grabo los otros mensajes dentro de su celular.

-Lo malo que creo que no puedes grabar el del teléfono de tu casa –Casey señaló el teléfono que estaba pegado en la pared del comedor.

Rapha se acercçó al teléfono y el puso delante un micrófono después de marcar de su movil, hacia su casa, para contestar que locura habían grabado ahí sus hermanos.

_-"Hola (de nuevo era la voz de Leo) Estas hablando a la dulce alcantarilla de las tortugas ninja.. Sí oiste bien a una alvcantarilla y nosotros somos unas tortuguitas muy bonitas. mutadas, peor aun con nuestros caparazones y caminamos en dos patas…. Si eres cualqueir persona o alguno de nuestros amigos a exceopción de nuestros enemigos, te pediso que nsod ejes tu número o mensaje y cuando volvamos a casa nos comunicaremos contigo"_

-¿Cómo pasaras eso a tu celular? –le preguntó el jefe jaguar.

-Ya lo grabe al mismo tiempo que puse el micrófono, puse la grabadora –dijo.

-Vaya que si eres inteligente.

-Y por lo visto a Leo le gustaba mucho grabar mensajes de voz –Abril se sentó en uan de las sillas del comedor.

-Y que lo digas –Rapha de nuevo se limpió la nariz por la gripa que tenía.

-Raphael, tú deberías estar descansando.

-Yo me encuentro bien Maestro, es mejor que ustedes duerman.

-Sí, pero antes tengo algo que mostrarte –le dijo Winters a la tortuga –Fue una de las tantas veces que invité a Leo a la casa.

Le mostró una fotografía de Leo pero éste estaba disfrazado de payasito y se veía muy tierno.

-¿La quieres? –le preguntó el magnate a la tortuga.

-Está muy bonita, peor mejro dásela a mi maestro –Ante la petición de Raphael, Winters sonrió y le dio la foto al maestro Splinter.

-Gracias –dijo el maestro y observó la fotografía; luego se puso de pie y tomando una álbum de fotorafías, pegó la foto en una de sus páginas.

Rapha tomó un llavero de un cajón.

-Ahorita les abró a las chicas las recámaras de mis hermanos para que duerman en ellas.

-Como crees –Abril se giró a ver a Rapha -. Nosotras bno podemos dormir ahí y no es porque tebgamos miedo, al contrarioa ami me encantaria que tus hemanos se me aparecieran y me dijeran que están bien, pero…

-Vamos a ellos no les molestaría, si aun vivieran. Aparte en un rato, tengo que repartir las cosas de Donnie.

-Bueno –Abril duio un suspiro y ella durmió en la racámara de Leo, Johanna en al de Mike y la generala serpiente en la de Donnie.

Durmieron todos por 5 horas. Los otros chicos durmieron en la sala con los sleepings que Rapha y el sensei les prestaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

continuará…

En el siguiente capi se termina ya la segunda parte y viene la tercera jaja.


	18. Chapter 18

**Zahara:** No, no te contarçé en que acaba jaja.

**Crazy**: Bueno espero a que regreses bien del hospital, ya que `para desmayarse es muy pronto.

**Reki**: No te `preocupes y hay que cuidar las cosas jaja.

Y disculpen que no postee nada, pero me tenían castigada jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos despertaron, guardaron las cobijas y los sleepings. y tendieron las camas.

-Que sólo y triste ha quedado todo esto. sin duda la presencia de los otros tres si nos hara mucha falta –Winters volteó a todos lados.

-Más bien nos harán falta en todas partes –Casey ponía las cosas que les prestaron para dormir dentro de un armario y luegos egiró a evr a las tres fotografías del altar, donde las tres tortuguitas que ya se habian ido, les sonreían.

-Bien –Rapha puso unas cajas en el suelo –Les voy a repartir las cosas de Donnie –se limpió un poco la nariz -. esta gripa es asquerosa.

-¿Pues quién te manda a huir de casa cuando no tenías por que hacerlo? –le dio Jonathan.

El maestro splinte tomó el Bo de Donatello y lo acaricio suavemente como si quisiera sentair el tacto de su hijo en el y luego cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro lo guardó en la vitina junto a los Nunchakos y las Katanas y luego le devolvió los sais a Raphael.

La tortuga sonrió y volvió a colocarse sus armas en el cinto que tenía a la cadera.

-Tú aun estás aquí en este mundo Raphael, para protegr más que a nada a los débiles –su maestro le tomó ambas manos-. para pelear por la verdad y la justicia.

-Incluso puedes ser de nuevo el vengador –le dijo Casey.

-Nah Ni de broma volvería a serlo –le dijo -. como tortuga me siento bien y capaz, aparte ya no tenemos por que ocultarnos, ya casi toda la ciudad nos conocio como soos físicamente y casi nadie se espantó.

-Es que ya vivimos en una sociedad más tolerante. Si aun vivieeramos en los tiempos de Hitler, ustedes 5 ya hubiesen sido llevados a los campos de Concentración y probablemete aniquielados.

-¿Quién es Hitler? –Rapha se giró a ver a Johanna.

-¿No sabes nada del holocausto? Hitler era algo mucho peor que shredder.

-Vaya. bueno, quizás Donnie tenga algo en sus libros de historia, Los leere.

-¿Y qué es lo que más extrañas de tus hermanos? –le preguntó Casey de repente y Abril le dio un cocazo a su novio.

-Muchas cosas y apenas puedo creer que Donnie, el último de mis hermanos que me quedaba también se haya ido, pero en si lo que más extraño era el tiempo que pasaba con Leo y más aun cuando nos hicimos pareja.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(He aquí como defiende Rapha a Leo jajaja)._

_Las tortuga y su sensei, junto a sus amigos Casey y Abril habían sido capturados por Stockman, quien en esos momentos había terminado una pistola molecular, con la cual al dispararla sobre las tortugas las volvería totalmente inofensivas._

_-Primero probaremos contigo –todos estaban amarrados a las sillas donde estaban sentados y Stockman le apunto con el arma a Mike._

_-No te atrevaz –le dijo Leo –No confió en tus habilidades como científico. todos tus experimentos para aniquilarnos han sido un fracaso y no te perdonaré si algo malo le pasa a Mikey._

_-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme fracasado a mi o a mis inventos? ¿Sabes algo de ciencia? No hables si no se te ha pedido, estúpida tortuga –ante eso Una de las manos de Baxter se alzó y le dio a Leo una bofetada en la mejilla, que hasta le giró el rostro bruscamente y aparte de dejarle marca le sacó sangre por la nariz y la boca._

_-Se escucho un "¡Ahhhh!" general y Casey sólo atinó a ver a rapha y éste furiosamente apretaba los dientes y los reposabrazos de su silla._

_-"Aquí arederá Troya a las de tres" –se dijo el humano, pero ni bien había ni comenzado a contar, cuando Rapha rompió las cuerdas que lo sujeta ban en su lugar yse abalanzó contra Stockman, moliéndolo a golpes_

_-Nadie, escucha bien idiota. nadie se mete con Leo y lo golpea de esa forma y mucho menos si estoy yo presente –incluso la tortuga le rompió a aquel cintífico loco su pistola molecular sobre la cabezota._

_Termino de golpearlo y se giró a ver a su hermano. y de paso los liberó._

_-¿Estás bien Leo? –le preguntó y los demás lo vieron._

_-Sí, gracias no te preocupes –se tocó la mejilla herida._

_-en la casa te curaré ese golpe hijo mío –le dijo su maestro y le tocó la mejilla con mucho cuidado y con las yemas de los dedos._

_-Si sensei –dijo la tortuga mayor._

_Luego todos volvieron a casa._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Jonathan a Casey.

-Rapha ¿recuerdas cuándo Stockman le dio a Leo una bofetada? –el muchacho se volteó a ver a la tortuga.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Maldito Stockman, hijo de P… (Ya saben de que), si yo no me hubiera controlado le hubiera ido peor.

-pue de que te lo golpeaste, te lo golpeaste, yo nada más veía como estampabas tus puños contra él –Casey imitó a Rapha y como se veía aquel dia, golpeando un muñeco -. Sinceramente yo con esta actuación que acabo de hacer me quedó corto ante ti a ese loco le fue peor.

-es que debió de saber y comprebnder, que absolutamente nadie tien eel derecho de golpear y mucho menos de abofetear a Leo ante mi presencia –la tortuga se cruzó de brazos.

-temi que lomataras –casey le tocó el hombro a su amigo.

-Poco me falto, realmente en esos momentos siq uería matar a aquel loco.

-Pero disculpa –le dijo Abril de repente –volviendo a Leo –al parecer no siempre lo quisiste, en un principio casi siempre peleabas con él.

-Pues no era que no lo quisiera, al contrario, aunqeu no muchas veces llegamos a compartir muchos puntos de vista, pero el día menos pensado me enamoré de él.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó Johanna.

Estábamos aquí entrenando y por azares del destino, Leo tropezó y cayó de espaldas y de pasó me jaló junto con él. Yo le iba a reclamar su descuido. pero en vez de eso me le quede viendo also ojos directamente y el flechazo fue instantaneo, nada del otro mundo.

-Amor a primera vista –dijo Casey.

-Pues si quieren decirle así, adelante.

-Y yo creo que a Leo le gusdtaban antes de eso, sólo que no te lon decía por temor a un rechazo-Johanna se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quieren cereal? disculpen, pero no tenemos mucho que ofrecer por ahora –dijo Rapha de repente.

-Lo que sea, no te preocupes –Abril fuev a yudar a Rapha para poner el desayuno.

Todo lo pusieron sobre la mesa y los que querían desayunar pasaron a servirse.

-Sé que no es bueno preguntarle esto en estos momentos maestro Splinter –Johanna se gitróa evrlo en lo que se comía su cereal -¿Pero que lo motivóa adoptar a 4 tortuguitas mutadas?

Y Splinter contó la historia que ya nos sabemos (ya no la pondré) y también la oyeron quienes no se la sabían.

-Vaya –dijo Johanna cuando el relato terminó ¿Y no tiene fotos cuando eran bebés?

El sensei asintió y poniéndose de pie camino hacia el librero y extrajó un álbum de fotografías de color azul.

Johanna tomó el album y se puso a verlo.

A la chica le gusto mucho una donde las 4 tortuguitas estaban en una tina, tomando un baño: Splinter peleaba con un pequeño Rapha que no se quería bañar. Leo rompía las pompas de jabón con las palmas de sus pequeñas manitas. Mike jugaba con una patito de hule y Donnie le ponía a su hermanito menor champusito en la cabecita.

-Vaya que eras rebuente para bañarte –la chica rubia se giró a ver a Rapha.

-Y lo sigue siendo –el maestro Splinter vio a Rapha de reojo.

Johanna siguió viendo el album y le pidióa s u novio que consu cámara le sacara fotos a las imágenes de ahí.

Y mientras ellos disfrutaban de aquel día en la guarida de las tortugas un grupo extraño y algo nutrido de personas encapuchadas de negro se acercaba justamente al lugar donde las otras tres tortugas habían sido enterradas.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin segunda parte.**

Esperen la tercera jaja.

2 preguntas

¿Cuál fue la muerte que les dolio más?

¿Quién creen que fue el que más sufrio?


End file.
